The Beast Within
by Griffins Calling
Summary: A story from Bellatrix Lestrange's point of view. Starts at the begining of HBP.
1. Spider's Web

"Please, Bella! I can't go alone! Please, come with me!" said Narcissa. She was standing outside the door to Bellatrix's quarters.

_Does she ever shut up? She has been going on like this for half an hour! Really what I want to be doing tomorrow… going to Snivellus's house._

"No! I already told you! There is no way in hell I'm going to see him!" I yelled back.

"But I have to see him! He is the only one who can save Drac-" the sound of hysterical tears cut off the word Narcissa was about to say.

_Good God, not this again!_

"NO!" I yelled over her pitiful sobs.

"You HAVE to! Please!" she screamed, banging her fists on my door.

"Fine! And stop banging the door. It will break," I said, resigned.

_Just what I wanted to do… Let's go skipping down to collect flowers, Bella. Let's go and skip all the way to Snape's house, Bella. Brilliant. No wonder she married Lucius. They suit each other. Sleazy and dumb._

The next day we set out towards Snape's house at Spinner's End. Just the way I wanted to spend a perfectly good day.

"What if he says no? What will I do then?" said Narcissa, dabbing her puffy eyes with a handkerchief.

_I don't know… Have another son with Lucius? But no son could ever compare with Draco! He can bully and backstab but turns white at the first sign of blood… just like his mother._

"He won't say no," I replied soothingly.

_If Draco dies, it's not like a disservice to the bloodlines…_

"I know he will! I just know he will!" Narcissa looked positively distraught.

_If you look like that he will try and draw it out so he gets something in the process. And if you were __so sure__ he wouldn't help why did you even come?_

"He will help. I'll make sure of it," I said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

When we finally got to Spinner's End, after a lot of crying and screaming, I rang the doorbell.

"Hello! What a pleasant surprise! You look well Narcissa," Snape said, even though Narcissa looked terrible. "Oh, and you Bellatrix. You look…" He turned and beckoned them into his house.

_Asshole._

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" asked Narcissa.

"I think there is. Follow me," said Snape as he walked down the hall.

He led us through the hall into what seemed like the dirtiest room I had ever laid eyes upon.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Narcissa?" Snape said.

"I have been ordered to be silent, but…" Narcissa bite her lip, "The Dark Lord has ordered Draco to do something terrible. Something he is very likely to fail…"

"And what could that be?" said Snape in pseudo-comforting voice. He edged closer to Narcissa. "You can trust me."

_Good God. What the hell does he think he is doing!_

"Trust!" I shrieked, perhaps a little bit too high.

Their eyes turned towards me. _Way too high._

"How can we trust you? You who lived in Hogwarts while the rest of us rotted in Azkaban! You who were Dumbledore's pet for all those years! You who were so caught up teaching muggleborns that you never once thought to look for Him! You who were nowhere to be found when we did all the real fighting at the Ministry!" I shouted.

"One moment, Bellatrix, I hear Wormtail at the door," said Snape. He flicked his wand and I heard a muffled squeak and footsteps leading away into the hall. "He has taken to listening at doors recently. I don't know what he means by it."

_Nice job, Snivellus. You seem to have done a wonderful firecracker charm. You must be so pleased with yourself. You're now casting spells at a first grade level!_

"Now, back to what you said, Bellatrix. Do you not think the Dark Lord asked me everyone of those questions? I thought Him to be dead, just as Lucius did. Sorry, Narcissa." Narcissa looked like she was on the verge of tears… again. "I could not leave the school to fight at the ministry, for the simple fact that Dumbledore would have grown suspicious if I had left. I will say it again. The Dark Lord asked me everything you just asked me and more. Do you think He would have let me live if I had been lying?"

_Damn you._

"Now, what were you going to ask me, Narcissa?" asked Snape quietly.

_He can really lay it on when he wants to._

"I, well, the Dark Lord has told me not to say anything, but, oh!" sniffed Narcissa.

_How long is this going to draw out? I want to be back in time for dinner. _

"If the Dark Lord has said not to say, don't say! Don't whisper secrets around like a 10-year-old," I said to Narcissa. Sometimes she can be so immature.

"I am not Bella! Snape, the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore," moaned Narcissa.

_If you call me that again in front of him, I will wring your neck!_

"And you are worried that he won't be able to complete this task?" asked Snape, putting a hand on Narcissa's back. Exactly where the clasp of her bra would be.

_Holy shit! Hit on my married sister, why don't you… at least wait until I'm out of the room!_

"Yes! The Dark Lord is punishing him for Lucius's defeat at the ministry," whimpered Narcissa.

"If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know Narcissa," said Snape.

"Well there is one thing…" said Narcissa.

"What is that?" asked Snape.

Narcissa turned sharply, pulling her back out of Snape's reach. "An Unbreakable Vow," she murmured, "Do you agree?"

_Ha Ha, Snivellus. Maybe Cissy has a brain after all…_

"I do," said Snape, even though he looked a bit worried.

_Get out of this one Worm!_

"Bellatrix, if you would," said Narcissa.

"Of course," I said, drawing my wand.

Narcissa turned back to Snape, and she grasped his limp right hand. I touched my wand tip to their hands.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" said Narcissa solemnly.

"I will," said Snape.

I tapped my wand and a band of fire wrapped around their hands.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" said Narcissa.

"I will," said Snape glumly. He was beginning to sweat.

I again sent a tendril of fire around their hands.

"And finally… will you… if it seems he cannot complete his task…" Snape was now sweating profusely, his eyes twitchy like a cornered beast. "Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" whispered Narcissa.

_Worm your way out of this one!_

"I will," said Snape nervously.

I sent one last stream of fire twisting around their hands.

"We best be off now, Narcissa," I said.

"So soon? Would you not care to join me for dinner?" asked Snape, his face the very mask of disappointment.

_The way you were planning to go, Narcissa would stay the night in your bed!_

"Yes, we simply must be going," I said, before Narcissa could reply. "Come along now, Narcissa we should have been at home _long_ before now," I glowered at Snape.

Snape ushered us to the door, and Narcissa and I took our leave, apparating on the doorstep.

"Why did you have to rush us?" asked Narcissa angrily.

"He wanted you to stay the night with him! Are you blind and deaf to the world?" I answered equaling the intensity of her gaze.

"No. Bella, since you came back from Azkaban, it seems like you have lost your wits," replied Narcissa haughtily.

"Really, _Cissy_? My husband is in Azkaban too, but you don't see me breaking into hysterical sobbing every time his name is mentioned," I spat, drawing out the venom in my voice just as Mama had wanted us to do.

Narcissa bit back tears. "Is that so? You obviously don't care very much for Rudolphus. No wonder you never had any children," she screamed. Her face was now the very picture smugness. She thought she had bested me!  
I slapped her. Narcissa's eyes widened, the red mark growing on her cheek. No one spoke, afraid to break the silence.

Suddenly Narcissa's features became ghoulish. Then she turned with as much dignity as she could muster, and stormed back to her room.

_She had no right to bring that up! Not that she could talk… Her only child was a blonde-haired coward, good at talking big and acting naught. _

_Cissy was always getting involved with things she didn't understand. In her second year she brewed a Felix Felicis potion incorrectly, and drank it, even though it was blue instead of gold. She didn't really know how to brew it, and it was advanced, yet she still made and drank it. Then, she started flirting with Lucius… that was an accident waiting to happen._

_He took a liking to her, and they got married. And then _she _got pregnant. The first words out of her mouth when she found out she was carrying were "wait a minute… is this going to hurt?"Good thing she had Lucius with her for support. But he was "sent away" by the Dark Lord. And even though he "pleaded" to be with her, the Master had said the matter was too pressing. But he had seen her after it was all over, and brought some sort of expensive wine and they made up. Jealousy crept upon me when she had Draco, until he grew up into such a coward. _

_I wish I could have children…_


	2. Run and Hide

"Bellatrix! I know you are in there!" Narcissa yelled. 

"And I know it too! Go get screwed," I replied, in no mood to talk.

The pounding continued. "You can't hide in their forever!" Narcissa screamed.

_For the love of God! The door will break!_

"Your right, but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you!" I shouted back, "It called 'apparition!'"

"Bellatrix, this can't be healthy. Please just come out and talk to me!" Narcissa said, trying a different tact.

"Find some other blonde-haired idiot to screw, and leave me alone!" I shouted, knowing her ear was on the other end keyhole.

_Does she ever leave? God! I had just caught some very nice spiders, but no… I can't crucify them because Cissy wants to talk about my feelings._

"Bellatrix Black! Open this door immediately!" Narcissa screamed.

"Go away you wrench!" I bellowed.

"Fine! If you want to be all bitchy and arrogant, see if I care!" she yelled, infuriated.

I smiled._ That's the good thing about Narcissa. She always comes back with a comeback that invalidates the whole argument. She needs something to do… Now I know what Lucius must feel like._

_Narcissa invited me to Malfoy Manor just because she needed "company." Good God, she needs someone to babysit her still. And she needs more than company…. Maybe I should have left her at Snape's._

_Last night I slapped her, so now there must be something I want to talk about with her. Brilliant. She understands nothing. But at least she's gone now._

_There is no way to tell her, but I can't have children, not now. But no, she will ask awkward questions, and then I'll have to go into an explanation of how babies are made… again. That's what the second words out of her mouth were when she found out she was pregnant. "Wait a minute… that makes you pregnant?" Someone should really write a story about all of this._

I apparated into the kitchen for dinner. I had nothing to worry about; Narcissa never went into the kitchen. I ate a sandwich I requested from the house-elf. I always enjoyed their company, not because I liked them but because I didn't have to explain myself. And they would just do what I said without question.

I walked outside to the grounds. Malfoy Manor was large by any view, but I preferred the quiet areas of the grounds more than the actual house… and the people inside.

_Narcissa is so immature. She has no clue even really why Lucius is in Azkaban. All she knows is that he was doing "the Dark Lord's bidding."_

I sat down cross-legged and closed my eyes. I could hear all the things around me. The rustle of leaves, the creaking of branches, and the little steps of a small animal behind my back. I turned around.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled as a flash of green emanated from my wand-tip. There was a little thud as the body of a mouse fell over sideward. I smiled.

I brought the mouse in with me to the Manor. I tossed it to the Augurey that always waits in the brambles by the front door. It snapped up hungrily. When we were kids we used to joke that the Augurey meant all the Malfoys were going to die a horrible death, and had fun making up stories about how they each would be snuffed. Of course when Narcissa married Lucius, she made me promise never to tell him about the bet we had that he would die by having his liver accidentally summoned out of his body.

The Augurey snapped it up, clacking its beak. I walked back to my room, only to see Narcissa hammering her fists against the door.

"I know you are in there! You can't ignore me forever!" she yelled.

I sighed. Narcissa continued to beat her fists against the door.

"Talk to me Bella! I only want to help!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face in frustration.

"Then talk to me," I said.

Narcissa turned, her face wet with tears and her hair lying flat against her face.

"Bellatrix?" she asked quietly, after a few sniffles.

"No, I'm Lucius," I said.

I don't know what happened next. Suddenly Narcissa embraced me in a bear hug that squeezed all the air out of me.

"Oh, Lucius," she said.

"What the hell! I was joking!" I yelled at her, glaring.

Narcissa released me. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Here, come eat something," I said gently, guiding her trembling body down the hall. "How long were you banging on the door?" I asked.

Narcissa tried to smile. She sighed deeply. "About an hour. I thought you were ignoring me," Narcissa said.

"I have been doing a lot of that recently," I said quietly as I guided her down into a chair. I summoned a house-elf and ordered it to get me a glass of water. Only when it nodded its floppy-eared head did I return to Narcissa.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" I asked, seating myself next to her.

"I was worried about you. You do nothing except what the Dark Lord bids you," she said.

"I killed a mouse today. The Dark Lord didn't order me to do that," I answered.

"Bellatrix, you have changed since you went into Azkaban. We have grown apart. Rodolphous is never here," Narcissa murmured.

I sighed. "That is because the Dark Lord has sent him to find Karkaroff. It's not my fault that some of us decided to give up our faith in Him," I replied.

"It's not just that, you do seem distant-" I interrupted her by squeaking in shock. My arm was tingling.

"He summons me," I said before apparating with a crack.

When my vision cleared from the swirling mists around me I was in the Riddle House. I walked down the hall, past the dust covered picture frames and cloudy mirrors. I sat down at the old table and pulled up a threadbare sofa chair.

"You summoned me, My Lord," I said.

"Yes. Malfoy will be joining you shortly. As will Avery, Greyback, and Travers," said Voldemort.

"Malfoy Senior?" I asked.

"Yes. You did not think he was really in Azkaban? But do not take this information lightly. It is part of a greater plan," he murmured, his mouth close to my ear. "But do not worry, Bella. It does not concern you."

I smiled at his attentions. "I will not spill your secrets, My Lord."

_His breath stinks! Just smile, Bellatrix. __Always Pure._

"Bella, you are still staying at your sister's house, no?" Voldemort asked silkily.

"Yes, My Lord."

"She can be a bit much, can't she," he asked, running his hand up my thigh.

"Who, my lord?" I asked, batting my eyes.

_Even I have limits on touching. My hips and upper thighs are off limits. Exactly where he is aiming for._

"Narcissa." He turned to sit across to me.

"Yes, well, she has her moments. As do most of us," I said, looking deep into his eyes. He reached out his other arm, feeling his way down my side to my other hip.

"Really? Would you consider having one of those moments with me?" He asked while using his hands to push me hips first onto his lap.

_Holy shit. This is going well._

"Maybe." I arched my back over him as I knew he wanted, letting none of my doubt show in my actions.

_Mother of Merlin, help me now!_

Suddenly, the door was flung open, letting just enough time for me to scramble off the Dark Lord.

_Brilliant._

"Bellatrix," growled Fenrir.

"Greyback," I snarled back.

"Quiet down now, children. There's work to be done," Lucius said haughtily.

"Yes, quite," said Avery.

"Shut up," spat Voldemort, "Unlike you, we have work to do. Muggles are wary. Wizards are in denial. Now is the time to strike. We should start with another round up. You will do it. Scare but do not kill."

"Why not?" asked Lucius.

"Then the survivors will have no proof except their ravings. They can talk but with no proof, they will be ridiculed," Voldemort whispered.

Avery pulled out his wand, "Where should we begin?" he said suggestively.

Voldemort smiled, "The village."

We got our masks and apparated. With a crack we appeared down the end of a street. I tossed my hair back and put on my mask, noticing that Lucius had to do the same thing. I grabbed a stick and lit the ends with my wand.

"Spread out," Malfoy whispered.

_Who made you the boss? If I could yell right now I would kick your ass. Watch your back, Malfoy._

"Pure is power!" I shrieked.

We started to chant:

"The darkness has spread,

Like the wizarding blood,

Watered down with muggles,

Their daughters and sons,

For pure and power,

So revenge we reap."

It was something I learnt in the cradle with Mama. It was the original multipurpose song. Lullaby, soothing song, death chant…

_Now to strike fear into the hearts of out enemies!_

"Confringo!" I shrieked, sending gravel flying away from what would have been a boulder.

_Look! Lucius is doing magic! Let's all clap!_

Lucius mumbled something as a screaming witch flew upside down.

_Now let's get to work._

There was only one thing on our minds as we paraded down the street, our masks reflecting the fire light.

I pointed my wand at a wizard who was groveling on the ground before us, trampled by the crowds and too scared to get out of the way. He screamed high-pitched like a girl when the red bolt of light shot out my wand. I smirked as he writhed on the ground, seeing his limbs flail around him like he was fighting bees.

He again let out a higher scream than I thought possible for a man.

_Good God! If you are going to feel unbearable pain, at least take it like a man!_

A voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Bella? Run along now. No time to play!" snarled Fenrir.

"Dogbreath!" I whispered into his ear as I passed him, sending a stinging hex onto his shoulder. Immediately Greyback dropped onto all fours and started scratching like a dog.

"Come along now, we need to get back home to master!" I called to him, like my sister would to any dog that was on the street.

I felt my arm tingle. He was calling us back. With a glance I apparated to the Mansion. As I floated in nonbeing for a few seconds, I heard his voice saying "Good Job, you will be needed tomorrow as well. Get your beauty sleep."

I materialized onto the doorstep with a pop and walked inside. There I saw Lucius, who must have come home before me lying on the couch… on top of Narcissa.

As my brain fitted things together, I gasped.

"Holy Shit! Can't you guys wait until I'm upstairs until you start fucking each other? Holy Shit. Holy Shit. Holy Shit," I said, using it as my mantra, as I covered my eyes with my hand and felt my way to my bedroom.


	3. Merry Christmas

I woke with a start. For the second time this week I had dreamed that the walls were closing in on me, killing me. I pulled back the covers, taking care not to disturb Rudolphus; I walked quietly out to the kitchen. I sat at the long dining room table, with a cup of hot chocolate. I was interrupted only by the small giggles that Narcissa produced every time she was bumped by Lucius. 

_Oh my God! Can she control herself? No!__ It's a cup of hot chocolate! Why can't I drink it in peace?!?_

Before I was tempted to scream I chugged all my hot chocolate down in a few gulps. The hot liquid stung my throat as I slammed the cup down on the table, making both Lucius and Narcissa look up from their games to stare at me. I glared back and stormed up to my room, only to find Rudolphus lying in bed with his eyes open. He glanced at me and smiled, and I had no choice but to smile back. The Dark Lord had granted Rudolphus this time with us for Christmas. It would be perfect if not for the Blonde B$&ds. Draco was coming home for Christmas and Lucius was already here.

"Hey Honey," he said.

"Hello," I replied, batting my eyes.

"Want to go down the garden and find some spiders? Oh the fun we'll have, striking fear into the hearts of all arachnids!" he said, moving up into a sitting position. He wrapped his arm around my waist and drawing me close.

"Oh yes, dear. We can terrorize together!" I said, putting my head on his shoulder. I felt him relax beneath me.

"If it was not for Karkaroff and others like him, I would wake up to you every morning. At least He is gracious enough to let me have this precious time with you," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"If it was not for Draco and Lucius, it would be perfect," I whispered into his ear.

"It is Malfoy Manor," Rudolphus said quietly, "but I agree. If I did not have to leave this morning, I would stay to keep you company."

"And fine company you would make," I said, bowing deeply. I jumped out of bed as he stood up. We walked around to meet each other at the foot of the bed. I held his back and he kissed me deeply. We both pulled away at the same time.

"I wish I did not have to go," he said as he got dressed.

"As do I wish for you," I answered.

"I will miss you, my sweet," Rudolphus said softly as he disappeared with a crack.

_There goes m__y moral__ support. Time for the bitch to hit the fan…_

I ran downstairs, ate some toast and ran outside. The sun was fresh on my face as I tried futilely to pull my hair into submission as I waited with Lucius and Narcissa for Draco. Don't ask me why they wait; they just do… every year.

When Draco finally was insight, they cried out.

_Good Lord, not this again!_

"Draco!" they cried running towards him. They showered him in kisses and cooed over him until I almost couldn't bear it anymore.

Draco saw me and walked my way.

_Brilliant. I know why__ Rudolphus__ left before now._

"Aunt Bella!" he cried and edged towards me, hoping to get the same attention.

"I told you not to call me that, Draco," I said, keeping my voice as cold as steel.

"Mother, Father, I missed you so much this year!" Draco said.

"I know, I did too!" said Narcissa.

_5…_

"It's good you are back home, son," said Lucius.

_4…_

"Did you go well this year? How is Professor Slughorn?" asked Lucius.

_3…_

"Fine, dear Father," Draco replied.

_2… They sound like a bad family movie!_

"That reminds me, Bellatrix, would you be willing to further Draco's dark skills?" Lucius asked solemnly, looking straight into my eyes.

_What?!?_

"What does that entail?" I asked.

_Why couldn't this have waited 'til we got inside?_

"I want you to teach Draco Occulemency."

_St. That little butt can't learn a thing. I can't refuse, but I don't want to do it. Nice hole you just walked into, Bellatrix._

"Sure," I said, fixing an evil smirking gaze on Draco, "there's nothing I'd rather do."

Draco smiled. "Thank you oh so very much, Aunt Bellatrix! I am ever so excited!" he said.

_Oh brilliant. He can play the gam__e._

I awoke with a start. Yesterday was awful. Draco had not stopped getting fawned over by his parents. The dream had been replaced with a dream of falling into nothingness. It was a terrible sensation, filled with panic and primal fear.

_Calm yourself. It was just a dream._

I walked into the dining room only to be attacked by a house-elf. He fell into me and shoved a piece of toast into my hands. He ran away with a squeak as Lucius appeared.

"The house-elves have gotten lazy. Surely you have nothing to do with it, Bellatrix?" he made it sound like a question, though he used a threatening tone. I do not deal well with threats.

"But surely they answer to my sister, so take it up with her in bed."

I waited as Lucius's face turned all shades of purple.

"Remember," he said as he walked by, "You are in this house because of me."

"At least I'm not in your bed." I said loudly.

He glared at me as he backed out of the dining room.

_Now to find Draco…_

I cornered him in my room.

"Get out!" I screeched.

"But you need to teach me!" he whined, looking hurt.

"Lesson one: Get the Fk out of my room!"

"Aunt Bella, but why don't you treat me like a grown-up?" he demanded. "Respect me!"

"Respect?!? You want respect! Then earn it!" I shrieked.

I pushed him back into the chair of my desk. His face turned white as he thought of my intentions.

"Calm down, Draco. I am only going to invade your last sanctuary," I said in a falsely kind voice, "your mind."

I plunged deep into his mind, making him wince. I saw him getting told off by Harry Potter in first grade. I was him as he was punched by the Mudblood. He winced again as the blow struck again. I slipped out of his mind as easily as I went in.

"You didn't have to do that!" Draco said as he sputtered out air.

"Lesson two: Don't tell the teacher how to teach!" I said harshly as I plunged deeply into his mind. He winced once again as his protested to my scrutiny.

The next days came and went, filled with reliving Draco's pitiful life. Boring. The only interesting thing was the noises coming from the master bedroom.

There came a day, however, when Draco fought back. He cornered me in the hall after I had gulped the hot chocolate and toast down.

"You-" he spat, unable to, apparently, say anything else, "you, you, you, you!"

"Yes. I am me," I said with a smirk.

"Sectumserpia!" he shouted, his wand raised.

I raised my wand, twirled out of the way of his spell, and made him fly back against the wall. I walked up to him, and pulled him up and slammed him against the wall by the front of his robes. I stuck my face close to his.

"Never, ever, do that again if you want to live to grow another year older. Never again, do you understand?" I asked menacingly.

"You can't do anything or my father will make your life hell," he glared back at me.

"This isn't Hogwarts, boy. Accidents happen… maybe to your father as well," I said, smiling. He looked at me appalled. "I can take him any day, Draco. Just as I can you," I said, letting my hands go as he fell to the floor in a heap.

He came to me the next day… for his lesson.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as he sat on the doorstep to my room.

"I am not a coward," he said.

"Whatever makes you happy," I replied.

He plunged into my mind this time. He started looking through my nights with Rudolphus first. I shoved his mind out of mine.

"F#k you!" I screamed, followed by an inaudible "crucio."

Draco writhed on the floor.

"You aren't a coward?" I taunted.

"No!" he said through barred teeth.

"Could have fooled me," I jeered as I made a new wave of pain hit him.

I let him go. He jumped up and started to run down the hall.

"My father shall here about this!" he screamed.

"Oh really?" I mused. I flicked my wand, and he fell like he had run into a brick wall. I walked over and looked at him.

"This isn't school, Malfoy. And I don't play by the rules," I said as I made him writhe on the floor again. "Don't push me, because I push harder back. I don't need your father's help. Keep that in mind."

"But lessons," he whined.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You don't need lessons. Run along now and play," I said as I turned and walked to my room.

_Asshole. No wonder he is __S__nape's favorite.__ Little bugger had me going for awhile too… must be getting old. In some ways, I'm glad I never had a child. Having a boy like Draco would just be depressing. __That hex worked really well though…_

"What the hell are you playing at, bitch?" I was asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" I said, bewildered. I opened my eyes fully and saw Lucius in the shadows, trying to be menacing. Trying to be. With his hair, he stuck out like an elephant in a dog show.

"My son, the cruciatas curse, and you last night," he spat.

"Well, tell your beloved son that he should only pick fights that he can win. Otherwise, he looks like a complete idiot," I said back.

"My… son… is… not… an… idiot," Lucius said through grated teeth.

"Sure looks like it," I said casually, "Could be his breeding though." Before I knew it the world was blurred and then I felt the hard wall pressing on my back. Nice. Lucius was holding me by my robes and pressing me against the kitchen wall.

"Leave it be, Bellatrix," he said, pouring every bit of anger and hate into those four words.

"Leave what be, pray tell?" I asked innocently enough.

"You know damn well what," he said dropping me. With my mad skills I dropped to my feet and kicked him "where it hurt."

I bent over him as he writhed on the floor. "You are so like your son," I said, "I do not respond well to threats."


	4. Birthday Boy

Birthday Boy

It was that time of year. January 17th was the one of the only two days of the year where all hell broke loose among the death eaters. It was the Dark Lord's birthday. The hardest part of it all was trying to get a new birthday present. After 50 years of birthday presents it was really hard to think of anything new. I had one day to think of it, too.

_One day… __Brilliant.__ What can I get him?_ I thought as I walked down the hallway for a meeting.

I slipped into my seat just as He started talking.

"As you all know, my birthday is on the 17th. It will be held at 7 P.M. that night at the Malfoy Manor," he said.

Lucius nodded his head in appreciation for the pats on the backs he was getting from fellow Death eaters.

_Asshole.__ He holds one party is "all that" now. __Fucking Retard._

The Dark Lord gave them an evil glare. "I expect presents from all of you," he spat, drawing out the "S" sounds. "Some of you may have got the impression that this year will be western themed. It will _not_be western themed."

A small "Oh" ran through the assembled Death eaters.

"I expect to see you all there," He said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Unless you forgot a present," said Lucius as he apparated.

_Brilliant.__ One day I forgot a god damned present. _

I walked through the dining room of the Malfoy Manor and started pacing.

"Don't have a present yet?" asked Lucius. I turned around to face him. I noticed Narcissa clinging to him, her head on his shoulder.

"What's it to you?" I answered back.

"Just wondering…" he said, while innocently looking at a painting in the room.

"Do you want me to point you two in the direction of a hotel room?" I screamed. Narcissa had begun whispering into Lucius's ear and massaging his shoulder.

"Bella! How can you say something like that?" Narcissa said looking hurt.

"Go away!" I screamed again, and ran into my bedroom to think.

_I could always get him something like a new cloak. But he doesn't really need one. Holy shit this might take a while… What about… oh, never mind. This is never going to work!_

I eventually lapsed into sleep that night, after thinking about what terrible punishments I was going endure because of my lack of giftage. I awoke in the morning, and this morning I was extra disheveled from the lack of sleep. I walked down stairs and sat at the end of the dining room table, nursing my cup of hot chocolate. Lucius and Narcissa were already at the table and talking about something that was obviously really boring. Suddenly they stopped talking.

"Got a present yet? We have," said Lucius haughtily.

"Why do you care?" I answered.

"Got any ideas?" Lucius asked again.

"No," I said, resigned.

"Well I know what he wants you to give him," Lucius said with a smirk.

"I know too, exactly what you want me to give you," I said silkily, batting my eyes.

That shut Lucius up. He looked awkwardly at me, and went back to his breakfast.

"Wait a second, have I missed something?" asked Narcissa.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my hot chocolate.

The day went in a flash. It seemed only seconds from the time when I went back to my room to think, to the time I heard the doorbell ring.

_Shit!_

I hadn't gotten a present yet. I ran into the back of my room and started throwing things out of my bag. Of course, Cissy had offered to help me unpack, but I live in hope that a better opportunity will arise than me living at my sister's house. I finally found what I was looking for: a silver padlock. I had swiped it from my sister's stupid pink diary the night before as a last resort.

_Time for plan Z._

I tapped the thing with my wand. Suddenly the lock grew too twice its size, turned a sort of tiger stripped pattern, and grew eyes. I poked it experimentally with my wand. Its eyes opened and a mouth stretched wide and uttered a shrieking sound. The small pointed teeth gnashed, hoping to grab everything within range.

_Better than nothing,_ I thought as I shoved it into a box and tied a black ribbon around it. With that done, I pulled on my dress robes. Grabbing the box, I headed downstairs.

The sounds of dark wizards mingling hit my ears before I was half way down the stairs. I heard the clink of wine glasses, the soft murmur of talking wizards, and the not-so-soft shouts of people Avada Kedavraing spiders. I breathed deeply, letting none of my apprehension show on my face as I walked down the final steps. I saw Lucius make a beeline for me, a crystal cut goblet in his hand.

"So good of you to join us," he whispered in my ear.

"Piss off," I spat, stomping hard on his toe. As I walked away, I had the satisfaction of tears come to the corner of his eyes when he rushed to greet the newest guests.

I walked to the table of gifts, which I noticed was piled extra high this year. Dropping my small box on it with a thump, an audible snarl sounded from the thing. Everyone quieted and looked at me for a minute before going back to their conversations.

_Shit._

I walked around the room, making polite but terse conversation with those who I saw on the way to the table with the drinks. I picked up a glass of vodka and drank it with one gulp. This was going to be a long night…

Around midnight, after doing nothing but talking about pointless shit with people I didn't care about, I noticed something. The Dark Lord had turned and walked in the direction of me, waving off his posse. I grabbed another glass of vodka and threw it back.

_Holy fucking shit fucks._

The Dark Lord came to stand beside me at the table.

"Having a good night?" he asked politely, doing the eyebrows thing.

_Fuck._

"Yes, it has been quite enjoyable," I answered.

Suddenly a high-pitched shrieking laugh echoed across the room. It was Narcissa.

_Good God! It's only midnight and she's losing it. Good thing she's being watched Lucius, or she would give any male that asked her a night to remember._

The talking resumed as quickly as it had stopped.

"That's good," said the Dark Lord, obviously quite happy to make idle chatter.

"It is very delightful," I answered, surveying the crowd. I didn't notice the He stepped behind me until he whispered in my ear.

"Come be delightful upstairs," He murmured into my ear.

_Oh Shit._

I turned to face him, "Of course, my Lord."

"Good," He said smiling.

_This could not get any worse. I do NOT want to screw some __bald snake guy!_

I followed him upstairs, and into my room.

_Did He not have a __better plan than in my room?_

I giggled. The four glasses of vodka were taking their toll.

I sat down my bed, noticing he did the same. I tried to relax myself, preparing for what would come next.

But it never did. The Dark Lord reached in his robes and drew out what looked like a small cup.

"This," He said, "is important. Put it in your vault at Gringotts Bank and do not let it get stolen. Many things rely upon this. Guard it with your life."

"Yes, my Lord," I answered, bowing my head.

_Well, that was easier than I thought._

"Good," the Dark Lord sighed, sounding relieved.

He walked out of my room, leaving me holding the cup. I turned it around in my hands, the metal gleaming up at me. It had a crest on one side, one with a "h" and a badger. It was Hufflepuff! I wondered what the Dark Lord would want with such a thing when I heard my sister's deranged laugh coming from downstairs.

_Better see what she's doing now, _I thought as I hid the cup under my clothes and walked back downstairs…

The next morning I was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of hot chocolate. I had a terrible head ache from the vodka, but at least I couldn't remember everything in vivid detail. Narcissa was still up in her room with Lucius. I shuddered at the mental picture. After I had come down from my room, I found out that Narcissa was plastered. Not just plastered. _Really_ plastered. So plastered in fact, that somewhere in that fucking stupid brain of hers, she decided to try and have at it with Lucius in plain view of everyone. I missed most of it, luckily, but Goyle found great fun in telling me every little infuriatingly gross detail.

_At least most of the party went okay…_

Of course, after that, Narcissa became into the one thing she had been known as at school: whor. Apparently she had gone anywhere from first to third base with half the men at the party. And to top it all off, she couldn't remember a thing. Not that Lucius minded. Narcissa was so slutty by the end of the night, Lucius could hardly lock the door before she threw herself at him. How do I know this? Because as soon as the guests left, Narcissa and Lucius went to their chambers. I went to bed too, shortly after them. But no, I couldn't sleep because they were so fucking loud! It surpassed loudness! Until dawn I was kept awake by moaning from the next doors bedroom.

So here I am, with a cup of hot chocolate and a throbbing headache. All so Lucius could have some fun with my fucking plastered sister. Shit. Absolute fucking shit.

_And then there's that cup. I will have to go to Diagon Alley, sooner or later, and drop that off. It's just some stupid old cup… What use could the Dark Lord have with it?_


	5. Weasel Woes

Weasel Woes

"What did you tell her, wretch?" Lucius screamed, for once Narcissa was not by her side.

"Nothing but the truth. Now do go and run along… There are things I must attend to," I shot back, apparently uninterested.

_Nothing that Narcissa didn't need to hear._

"Fuck you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, I'm sure you want to! Having one sex slave isn't enough for you libido!" I yelled back.

"Bitch!" He screamed again.

"Motherfucker! No, wait, you only nail married women," I said menacingly.

Lucius's face turned all sorts of purple, red, and even blue.

"Is that what you told her?" he fumed.

"I assumed that you, as her loving husband, had told her everything," I said innocently, "but, perhaps I was wrong."

"You… Erg!!! This is the last time you will ruin my life. First at the ministry, now with my wife! See you in hell, Bellatrix!" He reached inside his robes for his wand.

"Verto!" I shrieked, beating him to it. The look of pure shock on Lucius's face was imminent as he began to shrink and grow fur all over his body. In a matter of minutes, he was a small furry weasel.

_Oh shit. Why did I have to do that? You can hide dead bodies, but no… I have to turn him into a fucking ferret!__ He looks better this way, but I hardly think Cissy will agree.__ After she found out that he was cheating on her, she wasn't as friendly to him. Well, technically he didn't cheat, but he still deserves it. Now he's sleeping on the couch… downstairs. It was fun watching him get the cold shoulder from Narcissa instead of a warm bed, but now I just had to turn him into a weasel. _

_Why a weasel? _I thought as I picked up the squirming thing by the scruff of its neck. I examined it closely.

"What have you got there?" asked Narcissa as she walked down the hallway.

"It's a ferret," I answered, "I'm thinking of feeding it to that Augrey that lives out front." The Lucius-Weasel started wiggling with intensified strength.

"Oh the poor thing," Narcissa cooed, petting the little bastard.

"Well, I found it in my room. I don't care how _poor_this thing is, I want to kill it," I said, drawing out my wand. Lucius-Weasel started to fling itself about violently, trying to escape.

"No!" Narcissa's voice rang out clearly. She grabbed my wand arm, pulling me down and making me flap my other arm to stabilize myself. Lucius-Weasel went flying across the room only to slam into a wall, dropping like a stone onto the floor. As soon as I noticed him, I ran and slid along the floor, trying to catch him. Lucius-Weasel ran around like a drunken little thing, obviously dazed. It was amazing how fast he was. If Narcissa had not been screeching in my ear "don't hurt it!" and grabbing my right arm, I might have caught him. I was helpless, but to watch him scuttle away.

"Why did you have to let it go?" I asked, turning on Narcissa.

"Why are you so angry? It's just a weasel," she said. A strange look came across her face. "Is it you 'bad time of the month'?" she added.

I walked away shaking my head.

The next morning I came downstairs to find a weasel sitting at Lucius's seat in the kitchen. I drank my hot chocolate in silence, thinking on how to rectify Lucius-Weasel's predicament, and not get me on Narcissa's hit list. She has a very short hit list.

I stared down the weasel before returning to my room. I had some serious thinking to do. Later that afternoon, I heard a scream. I ran into Narcissa's bedroom, only to find her up on a chair.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, bewildered.

"Quick, Bella, climb on the chair. Nothings on this one," she said.

"Cissy, why are you afraid? I thought we went over how there are no monsters under the bed," I said, sighing.

"The weasel climbed into my bed!" Cissy shrieked.

"Let me take care of it," I answered.

"Don't kill it!" Narcissa kept screaming. I dug around in the sheets of her bed for a while until I felt something that felt like coarse fur. I tried to grab it, but Lucius-Weasel spun around and sunk his sharp little teeth into me.

"Damn, fuck, shit, bitch," I said quietly, sucking the blood out of the wound.

I wrestled with the sheets a bit more until I found the patch of course hair again. I grasped it tightly so Lucius-Weasel had no hope of escape. I held him up to peer at him.

"You are a naughty, dirty little ferret!" I yelled at him, shaking him thoroughly.

"Don't kill it!" Narcissa screamed again.

"It bit me, snuck into your bedroom, and is spreading nasty weasel germs everywhere!" I raged.

"Well, maybe when Lucius gets back from… where is he again?" Narcissa asked.

"Look, I don't know. Somewhere doing the Dark Lord's bidding," I snapped.

_I guess._

"Well, I'll take it outside for you, so there won't be any blood. Just a quick, harmless killing curse? Is that okay with you?" I asked, putting on my caring sister face.

"Okay, as long as you promise to do it painlessly," Narcissa answered.

"It will be, I promise," I vowed.

_Painless for me! God, she has no brain in that head._

I took Lucius-Weasel outside with me and shook him hard then held him out at arm's length. I waved my wand and suddenly Lucius-Weasel grew longer, and his hair shrank into his body. While he was still small enough, I threw him against the courtyard wall. Lucius squeaked-screamed and fell to the floor. When he finally got to his feet, he was naked.

_Oh… scar__r__ed for life…_

"You are going to die…" he spat, covering himself.

"It could have been worse," I said.

"How? Narcissa still hates me. I love her," he sighed.

"No, you love her in your bed," I corrected.

"Fucking ass bitch, damn shiting fucker…" he swore.

"Well, you can always say you were attacked when you were 'doing the Dark Lords bidding,'" I murmured.

_Now he will keep to my story..._

"Yes, but what should I do to you?" He asked with a smile.

"Well… I did you a favor," I murmured.

"What?!" Lucius demanded, "A favor!?"

"Yes. If I had turned you into an eagle, you might have gotten sucked into an airplane," I left him with this thought, his mouth agape, as I turned and walked back inside.


	6. Deep

Deep

Lucius had left in the morning. He had been called away the actual Dark Lord. And although Narcissa and him were still on shaky grounds, she still put up a teary farewell. It took awhile. About two hours awhile. That bitch cannot stop talking! Or crying… or just plain making sounds with her mouth. Anyway, Narcissa cried a lot and Lucius is out of the house.

"But where is he going?" Narcissa sobbed tearfully.

"I have no clue!" I answered.

"But you have to know! You're a death eater!" she screamed hysterically.

"If you want to know that bad, go and follow him!" I yelled.

_And get the hell out of this house. _

"Maybe I will! I deserve to know where he's going!" Narcissa said.

"You deserve nothing," I spat. Narcissa turned around and got her wand.

"I am going to go now," she said.

"Then hurry up and be gone!" I shouted. Narcissa looked crestfallen as she walked out of the house, apparating to God knows where.

The next morning I awoke before dawn. I breathed deeply knowing there was no Malfoy to disturb me. I walked out quietly through the grounds, my bare feet treading over the soft grass. When I got to the area of tamped earth, I sat down cross-legged. I breathed deeper than I had done for some time now, not since before Azkaban, and Narcissa. In. Out. In. Out. I let my mind wander over anything it pleased, only caring about my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

_Narcissa is a bitch. Hell, Lucius is a bitch. Fuck, Draco is a bitch._

In. Out. In. Out.

_At least Draco is not my child. But, I always wanted a child. Mama always said that the job of purebloods was to have more purebloods. Well, it'__s not like I had a choice in the matter._

In. Out. In. Out.

_When those muggles did what to me was terrible… but unlike Narcissa, I get over stuff__ Just because I can't help the pureblo__od line by having children, doesn't mean I'm worthless. I am the only female death eater. __The only female strong enough_

In. Out. In. Out.

I moved into a standing position and wrapped my ankle around my shin. My hands were together, and I slowly bent at the knees. (Note: this is an eagle pose in yoga)

In. Out. In. Out.

_I was the only one strong enough to be a death eater. Even Rodolphous doesn't know what happened. Mama never told any other families, just in case it would shame ours. Not many husbands would want me as a wife if they knew I couldn't have children. Not that I cared, but mama certainly did._

In. Out. In. Out.

_It was summer. I remember that. I was walking down near the river near our house. Narcissa never came because she was scared of dragonflies._

In. Out. In. Out.

I changed my position to spread my legs apart, and folded one at the knee. I lowered my head to the ground in front of me and held me hands behind my back. (Note: this is the pigeon pose in yoga)

_I traveled further down the river that day than I ever had before. I hadn't gone to school yet, so my magic was free and wild, and took to thoughts wafted in on the breeze. I still had some control, just enough to kill spiders and the like._

In. Out. In. Out.

_It was then, as I sat in the soft grass, with my eyes closed just as they are now, it happened. Two boys had come down the river bank near me. Their feet made no noise over the chirping of cicadas. One of them grabbed me, and pushed me against a tree._

In. Out. In. Out. I had to control my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

_Even though I was old enough to have my monthlies and know about the birds and bees from mama, I was small. And I had no hope of getting away from these muggles._

In. Out. In. Out.

_I knew what was going to happen the minute they pushed my skirts up around my hips. I wasn't an ignorant child, but I was no prepared for this. After they had done the awful deed, I grew so angry that my magic flowed out of me. _

In. Out. In. Out.

_Green light hit them like a wall, and they fell crumpled to the ground. I lay there panting and crying. When I finally got up, I started thinking. _

In. Out. In. Out.

_My thoughts drifted to what wet my legs every month, and the thought that somehow I might carry a muggle child within me. I was so enraged that my magic was wild and uncontrolled, and flowed right back into me, changing me so I could never have children._

In. Out. In. Out. I stood up so my feet were in line with my shoulders, and twisted myself around. (Note: Mountains pose in yoga.)

_From then on I have never had my monthlies. I was so scared that I was different, but mama was kind and always knew what lies to tell. I never told Narcissa, or even father. _

In. Out. In. Out. I turned my back the other way and held it for a minute before opening my eyes and walking back to the house. It was so refreshing doing that, but when the Malfoys were here it was impossible to leave the house for so long.

I drank my hot chocolate in calm peace, until I heard someone knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me," said Lucius… and Narcissa. Seems they had made up… or made out.

"Since I do not know anyone by the name of "Me" I shan't open the door," I said nonchalantly.

"Open the door!" He yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Please, Bella, let us in," said Narcissa. Then she giggled. I hate it when she giggles.

"No. Go find another place to fuck each other," I answered, and turned and walked up the stairs into my room.


	7. Beastly Rewrite

Screw You II – Beastly Rewrite

This is a rewrite for my fan thebeastwithinbiggestfan, who was not satisfied with the first one. I think this version is better. Bellatrix is getting way out of charachter in this one.

"You are a bitch!" Narcissa screamed, working her way into my room.

"Yes, I am. Go to Hell and leave me alone!" I rebutted.

"You have been nothing but bitchy since we came home," Narcissa shouted.

"Well, I am a bitch," I yelled, trying to shove her out of my doorway.

"Lucius and I are fed up with you. You're in our house, and yet you show no gratitude," Narcissa explained.

"Oh… I should feel so sorry that you have to give me, your sister, a room to stay in," I said coldly.

With that, I finally pushed her out of my doorway and locked the latch shut to my door.

"This isn't the end of this! You should get out of the house!" Narcissa incessantly babbled.

_Maybe I'll take her advice. I'll take a day to go out. Those muggle shops near here are new. I need some polyjuice potion and then I will go…_

I walked down stairs into Lucius's potions stores. The dark cupboard was lit by a small glowing candle. I opened the door and peered in at the bottles and labels.

_Ok then… Raccoon Spittle… Mushroom Spores… Bullfrog Penis- I do _not_ want to know what that is used for! – well, no boomslang skin. Brilliant. Looks like I'll be taking my chances._

"You have no boomslang skin," I said to Lucius as he walked into his room.

"You were in my potions stores!" Lucius shouted, his face turning bright red.

"Yes I was. I bet those bullfrogs weren't too happy with you," I smirked.

"That was preach of --" his sentence was cut off by the sound my apparating.

_Lousy retard. Doesn't even have boomslang skin. Oh well. I'll just have to find some other way…_

I reappeared only a short walk from Diagon ally. I twirled my wand and tapped my head. The tingling feeling ran down my back as I felt the disillusionment charm worked. I walked down the road with wizard money in my hand.

I tapped the bricks with my wand and walked in to inspect the ally. There were wizards milling around the shops, and I spotted my subject, an awkward looking wizard.

I strided over to him and whispered "Imperio." He took on the vacant look that most wizards get. I told him quietly, "Go to Gringotts Bank and have this money exchanged. Tell no one who sent you, and do only what I told you."

I waited for what seemed hours in the street, being careful not to bump into any witch or wizard by accident. He finally returned about fifteen minutes later.

The boy dropped the coins in my hand, and I took the charm off him. His eyes drifted unfocused for a moment, until they snapped back and went to drift over the buildings behind me. I shuddered as his eyes drifted to meet mine.

_Shit!_

I whipped out my wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" I also started to cackle as I apparated.

_Got to keep up the semblance of evilness._

I opened my eyes to see I was in front of Malfoy manor again.

_Oh my God. I've lived here long enough to use it as my last resort when apparating. I do need to get out more._

I ran upstairs to change into muggle clothes- jeans and a t-shirt. I took my wand and pointed it at my head. Suddenly Lucius and Narcissa barged into my room… wrapped in each other's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Yes! She's going to kill herself!" yelled Lucius.

"Am not. Go fuck her in some other room," I added loudly.

I turned my attention back to my hair as soon as Lucius and Narcissa left. I picked a color and waved my wand. Bright blue and green streaks appeared in my hair.

_Nice. That should stop anyone from spotting me by chance._

I apparated to the shops, only a road away from it. I walked down to the shops and looked in the windows. I stopped into the first shop I saw. I cruised down the aisles, looking at everything from toothbrushes to clicky-pens. I picked up some jerky and salt. You come accustomed to salt covered jerky when you're working for the Dark Lord in obscure regions of the world. Salt to take away the taste of the jerky, and jerky because it's the only thing that lasts forever. I slid the coins over the counter as the clerk got an eyeful of my hair.

I walked out, looking again in the windows of the shops. There was a new window, however. It belonged to a pet shop, with little puppies bouncing about in the window. But it wasn't the bouncing puppies that caught my attention. It was a medium large dog that sat in the corner, snarling at the puppies. It had a long, square muzzle, and its fur was short and white. Its hide was marked with nicks and scratches, healed battle scars without hair covering them. I strode inside.

"How much is the dog in the window?" I asked the clerk.

"Which one?" he asked after staring at my hair for a moment.

"The white one," I answered.

"Really?" the clerk questioned, dumbstruck.

"No, I was saying that to waste my breath. Of course that one!" I snarled.

"Fine, fine, Jeez," said the clerk. He picked up a collar and leash from somewhere under the counter. He walked over to the window and grabbed the dog. It snarled and kept its hackles raised as he put the collar around its neck. The clerk tugged on the leash and the dog jumped down with practiced ease from the window box, flexing its well used muscles. The clerk kept the leash short as he led the dog to the counter.

"Here you go. Use it to by some acne cream. You need it," I said as I walked out, grabbing the dog's leash from him.

I walked all the way to Malfoy Manor, knowing apparition would scare a muggle raised dog. As soon as we were in the gate, I dropped to one knee and inspected the dog.

"This is my house, got it? You pee outside. You listen to what I say. You do as I say. I am pack leader. If you see a man with blonde hair, kill him," I told the dog quietly, holding its collar. The dog rolled over and put its paw to its nose in a submissive gesture. "Very good," I cooed. I lifted the dog's leg. "Ok, Mr. make yourself at home," and with that, I lifted the collar of the dog and watched him run, snuffling around, moving his strong jaws.

We walked inside, the dog never straying too far away from me. I turned a corner, and came upon Lucius. Immediately he swung around.

"Well, hello there," he said, looking over my hair, "have we met before?"

"Yes. 'Lucius-Weasel' mean anything to you?" I asked in a flirty way.

Lucius drew back like he had been stung. "You!?!" he shrieked.

"Yes. Me," I answered, smiling.

"What's that mangy piece of fur?" Lucius smirked.

The dog raised its hackles and growled. "It's something that can kick your ass!" I yelled.

"No matter. I can do yours any day," Lucius taunted, "you know you want it."

My temper broke right then. As if in response, the dog launched itself at Lucius, biting and tearing into his leg. Lucius jumped around on one leg, trying to get it off. I had to give it to the dog, he didn't let go.

"And I think my dog wants it too," I laughed.

"Get… this… fucking… dog… off… me!" Lucius screamed his voice cracking and his face turning red.

"No. Here boy," I called to the dog, who let go and trotted to me. "Go get him!" I asked of the dog again.

The dog leaped at Lucius, grabbing the crotch of his pants. Lucius fell onto his knees in pain, screeching out almost every swear word he knew.

"You bitch," he finally panted out. A crazy look came over him, and he grabbed his wand out.

"Nooo!" I screamed.

Lucius screamed an inaudible spell. Red lights flickered out of his wand, and I sighed. The dog was not going to get killed. The dog whimpered and ran back to me, spines sticking out of his nose.

"You're a bastard. A damn fucking bastard, worthy of eating out of a pig trough," I spat, raising my wand. It was my turn to pounce. I snapped my arm straight and a thin wisp of smoke curled out of my wand. It smoked its way around to Lucius, until it turned into a weasel. The smoke-weasel slipped down his pants.

"Have fun with Narcissa now!" I called out, turning to go into my room. The dog followed me, and leapt up onto my bed. I sat down next to him, and looked at his nose.

"This should teach you to be more subtle," I said softly. I pulled the first quill out of his nose. He kept his hackles raised, but didn't growl. I pulled out the second spine. "You still need a name too," I stated. I pulled out the second spine, and the third, fourth, fifth, all the way until I had thirteen bloody spines in my hand.

"I have an idea. How do you like Spine?" I asked him. Spine woofed, wagging his tail and running to the door. "Not quite yet," I scolded. Spine jumped up onto my bed again as I rubbed essence of dittany on his nose out of an old bottle I found in my suitcase.

I cooed to Spine softly as he lay in my lap. "Don't tire yourself just yet," I whispered, "We have plenty of things to kill later…"


	8. Flower Power

Flower Power

  


Dedicated to thebeastwithinbiggestfan for The Beast(ly picture) Within

"You're kidding me," I said to Lucius.

"I never joke," He answered back.

"Then why did you say 'take my seriously' yesterday?" I smirked. Lucius shot me a glance. A you-are-going-to-die-a-painful-and-horrible-death glance.

"Whatever… What are you going to do about?" I asked, looking away to study a vase on the mantelpiece.

"There's nothing I can do," Lucius replied, wincing.

_Wow! Some punishment! Hosting the Deatheaters in one's house is as much a punishment as an honor. Sucks for him._

I walked outside with Spine following me closely. I gazed up at the sky.

_Today__, all the Deatheaters, including the Dark Lord will be here. I will be on call for him 24/7. Shit.__ One more thing I have to deal with._

Spine and I walked out to the spot of hard earth. I sat down crossed-legged and inhaled deeply. I heard Spine lay down beside me. Quite a lot of rowdy men with black capes and funny masks were going to be here in a matter of hours…

_Well there goes the quite._

I heard Spine growling before anything else. He rumbled loudly before I even heard noises. But, there it was. I heard the audible cracks of wizard's apparating, and the smell of Fenrir Greyback. They were here. I placed my hand on Spine's back and apparated into the hall outside my room. Narcissa was there, screeching her head off.

"Why aren't you changed yet?" She squeaked.

"Didn't want to. Why am I changing?" I asked her as she pushed me into my room.

"I have been waiting for five minutes! At least go along with it!" Narcissa screamed.

"Calm down! Holy shit! What was that for?!" I yelled at her. Narcissa had waved her wand and my clothes disappeared.

"You should calm down," said Narcissa as she wrapped something around my waist. I was bewildered for a minute before she pulled at the strings behind my back. It was a corset.

_Shit!_

"What the hell!" I screamed. Narcissa only response was to pull a skirt over my head. She pulled at something around my waist, and the skirt pulled tight.

I noticed she was wearing something similar, only it was more revealing._ Way_ more revealing.

_God, too late to change, but at least I'm not wearing _that_. It's like putting a mare in heat in a room full of stallions. Bad news._

I walked down stairs, almost tripping over the fold of my skirt. I could feel all eyes on me. Not, on me perhaps, but my cleavage. Spine kept his hackles raised in warning, but didn't growl.

_Why did I let Narcissa put me in this? At least Spine is being good._

I took my place next to Fenrir.

"Greetings," he murmured, peering down my shirt. Spine growled.

His eyes turned to the stairs as Narcissa walked down. I rolled my eyes, but I knew every man in this room was looking at her. The room hushed. I felt Spine move around my leg to get a better look.

_Good god, not him too!_

Narcissa walked toward Lucius, and stayed next to him as we walked into the study. We all crowded around the table as the Dark Lord sat at the end.

"You all know why we are here. Our old lair was discovered. We have taken measures to make sure that doesn't happen again. Lucius has graciously offered us his house to stay in for the time being. You will all be assigned rooms. Trade if you have to, but don't kill anyone. We don't want blood on the carpet," the Dark Lord spat, looking around.

I felt his gaze burn into me as he looked at me.

_Shit!_

"Get out of this room now!" he said loudly, making everyone jump. Suddenly the room became a frenzy of activity as people moved to do his wishes. I turned to leave, Spine behind me.

"Wait, Bellatrix," a voice sounded from behind me. His voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That dog," the Dark Lord began.

"Spine, sir," I said, lowering my head.

"Very well, Spine. What is he doing here?" I raised my eyes to see Him looking at me quizzically.

"Being a fucking good guard dog," I answered, "sir."

"Well, see that he causes no harm to anyone. I will have to see him in action one day," the Dark Lord turned to look out of the window behind him, "you may go."

_Well, deep shit, but not so bad. At least Spine can stay._

Spine trotted along beside me, his head held high. I hurried into my room, tearing of the hideous clothes Narcissa made me wear and pulling on my own ones. I swept into the living room, where all the other Deatheaters were. Spine raised his hackles at them as I swept me cloak out behind me and sat down in a chair.

"So happy you could join us, however, I must say I liked you better in what you were wearing before," snarled Greyback, "though I understand that the Dark Lord might have torn off your clothes."

I jumped up, my temper flaring. He was right, and had every right to think it. _Think_ it! Not announce it in front of almost all of the Deatheaters! I pulled out my wand and poked at him menacingly. Spine jumped forward and growled. Wrong move.

Before I could do anything, Greyback jumped on Spine like a dog. You have no clue how weird and perversely funny it is to watch a full grown man with a body hair problem jump on top of a dog and attack it like a fellow canine.

Spine jumped onto Fenrir's back as he rolled over, biting the nape of his neck. I let Spine have his go at him, knowing he had a small enough size to escape most injuries. When Greyback turned and howled in rage, Spine let go of his neck and scampered around to go again at Greyback's ankles. Greyback snarled and tried to turn to grab at Spine with his teeth, apparently forgetting he had opposable thumbs. Spine finally let go and finished the entire ridiculing incident by growling at Greyback before snarling and biting between his legs.

Laughing sounded throughout the room as Spine trotted back to me, then with a closing growl at Greyback, turned and sat just behind me.

"Really Greyback?" I taunted, "you look so seductive in your current pose." My statement made the laughing in the room grow louder. Greyback held himself, writhing in pain. I walked out of the room, Spine walking with his tail in the air behind me.


	9. Only You Can Start Forest Fires

Only You Can Start Forest Fires

I arose from bed, my hands feeling the cold metal of the blade under my pillow. I took the dagger out, inspecting it again, marveling at the engravings and gems set into it. It would come in handy for sure. I looked in my closet for something to wear, my bare feet making no noise on the floorboards. I took out the dress Narcissa had made me wear, holding it in one hand while I unsheathed the dagger.

_Got to find a use for it somehow…_

I slashed the corset, watching the ruined halves come apart at the daggers edge. It was _sharp_. A muffled giggle came from the other room.

_Narcissa…_

Spine, previously uninterrupted stretched and got up to join me at my heels as I slid a black gown with green and red embroidered snakes running across the hem. I put on a belt I hadn't worn since my youth, since _it _happened, so I would be able to fend off any… people.

_Damn voice who I don't know who it is. Damn sister who keeps me awake at night. Damn husband that keeps her awake at night. Damn people who brought him into the world._

I buckled the sheath to the leather, and slid my cloak on over it. Spine growled low at the door and I strode towards it, opening it on a small deatheater that had been about to knock.

"Um… He…" the deatheater stammered.

"Yes?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. I could see a drop of sweat gather on his forehead.

"The-Dark-Lord-wants-to-see-you!" he squeaked, stringing the words together before fleeing.

_We really need to stop all this pureblood inbreeding…_

I walked downstairs, into the study which He had claimed for his office. As soon as I walked in, the door swung shut, causing Spine to yelp and jump forward.

"Make yourself at home, Bella," the Dark Lord turned to face me, his voice lingering over my name.

"What did you want to see me for, you Lordship," I said, bowing. I could feel Spine lowering his head at my side.

"Simply to see you," and with that he swept across the space in between us, pulling my chin up.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"You grace me with your intentions?" I asked, half questioning.



I knew I had said the wrong thing. "You dare question me! You should be grateful that I even look at you, and now you question me!" He screamed, pointing at the door.

"If you want a slut, by all means, take my sister… not me," and with that I turned and did as he had asked.

_Good God, someone's angry this morning._

I walked to get a cup of hot chocolate, pushing my way past the deatheaters eating breakfast. I sat at the table at the only free spot… next to Fenrir Greyback.

"Greetings again, my love," he said with a crooked smile.

"Greetings to you as well, snowball," I answered back, draining my cup as fast as could, wanting to get out of there.

Greyback shrugged and started tearing at his raw steak again. I gagged silently, and put my cup away.

Spine and I made our way to the yard, winding our way past a group of hooded figures.

"Hello, bitch," said the group.

"Hello, bastards," I retorted. Spine just growled.

I made my way to the square of tamped earth where I meditated. Today I really needed to go to another plain of existence.

I noticed a dark figure in the bushes.

"Piss off," I told the person.

"I do not care for the way your words assaulted me," he said, shrinking into the shadows.

I sat down, and Spine did the same beside me. I breathed in deep, placing my hands on my knees. This was going to be a long day…

I was shaken out of my meditation by footsteps behind me. I moved nothing, but listened carefully to the rhythm of their shoes.

"Bellatirx," said Lucius

"Yes, that is me," I answered.

"The Dark Lord has sent for you. It is important," he added.

"Of course it is. That's why he asked for me and not for you," I snapped.

Spine and I flew into the study, my cloak swirling behind me.



"What is it, my Lord?" I asked.

"There will be a fight at Hogwarts. Lead it. I want you to go and… supervise Greyback. We all know he can get a little overenthusiastic. Kill them all if you have to, the end of the order and its leader is tonight," the Dark Lord said.

"I will go, my Lord," I answered.

We all met in the hall later that night, dressed in our deatheater robes and masks. Lucius looked very smug as we waved the five of us off as we walked into the moonlight. I heard the crack as deatheaters and Spine came through time and space to come inside the room of _Borgin and Bourkes_. We treaded silently through the shop, past the pecurilalites and through a closet.

I could hear Spine whimpering as we walked in the swirling mists of the 42nd plain. I could see only the cloak of the one in front of me, hear only the footsteps. It was like a wave of senses washing over me when I finally walked out of that passage, when the noise of even a sleeping school, and the sight of brick walls.

Draco was there, ushering us into the castle. He offered me his hand, and I ignored and pushed passed, grabbing my wand.

_Like father, like son._

Spine was at my side, growling. Next to him was Fenrir, doing the same thing. I walked to the front of the group and opened the door into the castle. This night was going to be intense.

The five of us walked out, only to be met by some of the order. I remember quietly stunning Greyback so he would not kill and eat a Weasely boy. No one needed to see that.

I turned to face my nest opponent, Lupin, who was busily trying to fight Amycus. Spine growled and leaped towards him, springing over and under the shots of green lights that someone was firing off.

_Damn it! Control your wand instead of waving it around like a muggle child!_

Spine teeth tore into Lupin, dragging him down and away from Amycus.

Lupin's eyes widened as when he saw me. "You," he muttered.

"Yes, me." I sent sparks flying from my wand and it hit him in the chest. Spine was forced to release his jaw as Lupin was sent sprawling on the floor, dazed.

Amycus and Alecto were trying to stop the Order from following Draco up onto the tower. I joined the fight with them, trying to stop the Order from interfering. I shot a very powerful memory spell at a short professor and he fell limply, not remembering how to stand.

Amycus pushed through the door and Alecto followed her brother. Greyback had also stumbled into the fighting, and I pushed him through the door to be their problem.



I, of course, was the defender in this plan, set to keep whoever was out, out. I cursed and waved my wand, but however many times I shot out green and red sparks, none met their targets. The children weren't coming any closer, but I couldn't spell anyone of them. They would always seem to move at the precise time I was spelling them, getting out of the way. Spine kept them at bay, and they were unwilling to use the extent of whatever magic they had used at point-blank range.

Spine was worth his weight in dragon-blood that night. He growled and bit and slashed until he was covered in blood and sweat. He was a very good dog.

Snape came at me, his eyes bright and feverish. He was going to keep Cissy's oath. I opened the door, knowing no force could step between him and completeing his oath. I closed the door and continued to curse at the young children trying to hurt me.

Only when I heard something bang on the other side of the door did I again open it. The four people flung open the door on me, and ran out. I followed them, Spine loping at my heels.

"Why are you running?" I asked Snape.

"We have to go away," Snape panted. He was sweating profusely.

"Retard," I muttered under my breath.

I stopped, grabbed Spine and cast a disillusionment charm over us. We _walked _down the hall. I passed the bushy haired girl and a red haired boy talking.

"I think we would have died if that Felix Felicia potion hadn't worked," the girl said.

"I know," the boy looked down at the floor, blushing. I gagged.

_Young love. Yuck._

I walked outside, aiming to go into the forest and summon Greyback. He still couldn't apparated by himself.

I walked by the tall tower of smoke trailing off of a small hut. Alecto had been busy.

_Pyromaniac. Its annoying enough when she lights Narcissa's hair on fire. That smell lingers for weeks._

Spine and I finally got off the school grounds.

"Accio Greyback!" I said. Greyback came towards me, dragged by the magic.

"Why did you have to do that?" he asked.

"How else was I meant to find you?" I answered as I placed a hand on him and Spine and apparated to the Mansion.



The mood was dreary in the house. One had died, but no one really cared. The Dark Lord was angry. Snape had killed Dumbledore, not Draco.

_Not that he could have killed Dumbledore anyway._

I lay in my bed, hearing Spine snore and listening to the Dark Lord scream at Draco. It was somewhat funny, but at midnight, everything needs limits.

I heard the wind rustle quietly. "Little one, you are not asleep," the voice murmed.

"Nope," I answered, "Who are you?"

"Do you wish to know?" the voice asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then know this," it was spoken as if getting softer, for a small glow came from my bedside table. It was a single phoenix feather-fletched arrow.


	10. Damages

"No, I think you should just shave it off," I heard someone say from inside the living room. Spine and I walked in and sat down in an empty chair.

"I like it, Amycus, don't shave it!" complained another witch, who was edging closer.

"I'm sure you do, but remember, were meant to be deadly wizards, not a stud," I added. An uproar of laughter followed my remark.

"It's nasty. It looks like your molting," scoffed Lucius, who had seated himself next to Narcissa.

"Well, I think it makes me look manly," said Amycus, his chin raised in the air. Laughter followed that remark.

"What are we talking about?" asked Narcissa.

"Alecto's amazing full length beard," laughed one of the deatheaters. Everyone hooted at that. Alecto had only a fine lining of hair on his chin.

"What else is new?" questioned one deatheater. She stood up to walk to the center of the crowd and walked over to Amycus. "You have been trying to grow a beard since puberty brother, and this is the longest it's ever gotten. Don't shave it, in another century it might grow a bit longer," Alecto said distastefully. She sat herself down next to Narcissa.

I could feel the testosterone in the room reach some sort of peak. More so than with Narcissa, after all, she was married to a pretty powerful and influential wizard. And she was dumb. Really dumb.

I stood up, yawning and walked out of the room. I drank a glass hot chocolate and went back into the sitting room. Surprisingly, only Narcissa and Alecto where there, the rest of the deatheaters were absent. I hid behind the door and listened to their conversation.

"How have you been, Narcissa?" asked Alecto.

"Quite hungry. You?" giggled Narcissa.



"I have been well. What are you doing this afternoon?" said Alecto.

"I love Lucius," Narcissa giggled… again.

_Good God, she can giggle through dying puppies._

I walked outside, only to be mobbed by a group of deatheaters. Again I hid in the shadows.

"Morgan Le Fay, with what Narcissa wants every night, I'm always tired," said Lucius.

I tried not to gag. It was bad enough hearing her through the walls.

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your plans for tonight by going to a local pub, now would I?" Alecto said.

"I could be persuaded out of the bedroom. Who's paying?" Lucius asked.

"We're deatheaters. Who says we have to pay?" a deatheater said. He slunk back into the shadows as the others laughed.

"You're on then. I will meet you here later. Is the bitch coming?" Lucius questioned.

"I am here, you know." I walked out of the bushes.

"What is this? The great woman of the deatheaters back to hiding in bushes?" taunted Amycus.

"I think it would be a good idea," said Alecto from somewhere. She stepped to my side… and then stepped over to a random deatheater. "We could make a night of it," her mouth was extremely close to his mouth.

"Certainly not!" screeched Amycus.

"Oh calm down, brother. No harm can come from one night," rebutted Alecto. She stepped back to my side. The deatheater looked very sad.

Narcissa came and sat on Lucius's lap. "Am I coming too, PiggyBear?" she asked.

"Of course, BunnyBuns," he answered.

And so the plan was set. All of us walked down to a pub around the corner in partly muggles clothing. As soon as we all walked in, I was approached by a small man.

"No dogs allowed," he squeaked.

I glared at him. Spine growled. The man backed away.



Alecto ordered a round of beer for all of us. Good beer, not Butterbeer. We all settled – not exactly settled – but we sat down and drank our beer. After about the third round, it turned into anarchy. I am a deatheater. We do not use the word anarchy lightly.

Narcissa got drunk… God, she has zero alcohol tolerance. Her speech started slurring and she scooted her chair next to Lucius.

"PiggyBear, I'm lonely," she whimpered.

"Its okay, BunnyBuns," he said, wrapping his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled, batting her eyes before giggling.

_Good God!_

"You would make a good companion, Narcissa," said one of the deatheaters to Lucius. Lucius glared at them, until again, they shrank into the shadows.

"Amycus, what are you doing tonight?" asked one of the deatheaters.

"What do you want me to do later tonight?" Alecto replied.

"Me," said the deatheater simply. The crowd roared with laughter.

"Alecto, you should not jest as such," Amycus told her angrily.

"I can and will. I am not married to you. I have not pledged anything to anyone, except the Dark Lord," she growled.

Spine started barking, and I turned around in my chair, as did several others. I saw a flash of wizard robes, and knew it was the Ministry.

"Ministry!" Lucius squealed and I grabbed Spine and apparated back into Lucius's living room.

The Dark Lord was waiting for us.

"I was wondering when you would get back. That was not the ministry, I simply felt that it was unfitting for deatheaters to be seen stumbling home drunk in a muggle suburb," He said smoothly.

"We beg your pardon," cowered Amycus, kneeling.

"Consider it given. But by all means, get drunk here. Lucius can pay for all the damages," the Dark Lord continued.

Lucius grimaced somewhere in the back of my peripheral vision. I saw Amycus look very forlorn. Alecto looked extremely happy.



Again with the beer. I did what I always did, hang to the back along with the 'assaulting words' guy. I looked into the amber liquid, trying to see when Rudo was coming back.

"Trying to divine the beer leaves?" asked Lucius. Narcissa was on his lap, laughing gaily.

"No. But I don't need to divine to see what will happen to you if you don't shut up," I taunted.

"Don't be mean! PiggyBear is so cute," said Narcissa thickly. She leaned up close to him.

"I'm sure others are as cute," said Alecto.

"Stop it, Alecto. You'll get pregnant or something. And then you'll die! Die, Alecto!" Amycus screamed.

"So what? I face death all the time. Deatheaters, you know. Oh! That's right! I forgot that you cried when you got your mark!" Alecto laughed at Amycus, as did all the others.

"That wasn't nice!" yelled Amycus.

"I know!" Alecto said right back. She walked over and put her hand over the shoulder of a random deatheater. "You seem to be the only one that minds, though."

"I love you PiggyBear," said Narcissa, arching her back over Lucius.

"That was random. Random assaults me," said one of the crowd. The deatheaters all burst into laughter. Even Spine started howling.

"Why is that dog here, anyway?" asked someone.

"Because he is the a good guard dog. Fenrir knows that, don't you?" I said.

Fenrir grimaced. Spine looked like he was smiling.

"So Alecto, what about tonight?" asked one of the crowd again.


	11. Bellatrix gets some LOVE

12. Bellatrix gets some LOVE

Part 1: Serious

I was awoken by Spines growl. I lay there, not moving for a few moments, savoring the warm fuzzy feeling in my head from last night's drinking. There were shouts from the corridor. I ignored them, probably Alecto and Amycus fighting again over where she had spent the night. I was just rolling over when Spine started growling louder, a deep rumbling in his chest.

Hands grabbed me out of my bed and dragged me unceremoniously to lie on the floor. I picked my head up, only to see cloaked figures rummage through my bags and chest of drawers. Someone shouted something that my mind didn't comprehend and through their arm up, brandishing the arrow.

_Oh shit._

My vision was blurred for a few minutes and an intense pain hit my side as shocks rippled across my body. That put me into focus and seemed to rip away the hangover that had caused my fuzzy thinking. My mind and eyes went black for a few seconds then I was screaming, with Spine's howls chorusing mine.

"You and that dog Bella… that's fucking unnatural," a voice said from behind me.

"What's this? A great werewolf getting scared by a cute, fluffy, little puppy?" I taunted.

"Shut up, the pair of you," hissed Lucius.

The figures parted to reveal a tall, cloaked, snakelike figure. The Dark Lord was here.

"You have saddened me, Bellatrix. You were one of the greatest supporters of our cause, so I thought until recently, as did most of us. Until, that was, I received this," He said, flourishing a note penned in indigo ink, "this is a note from your niece. It seems she finds werewolves very interesting… Yes… It seems as though she and the werewolf Lupin have gotten married."

That brought snickers from the crowd.

"If I had known that kind of thinking was in your blood, I would have given you to Greyback. I'm sure he would have been very pleased with the present of female flesh," the Dark Lord said again.

I could feel Fenrir's eager, warm breath on the back of my neck and inwardly shuddered. But He was not done there, oh no.

"I would have dismissed this as merely something your family might have nonchalantly sent you, but here, now, as we search your room, we find another peculiarity. A _phoenix_-feathered arrow. Care to explain?" the Dark Lord let the question hang, daring me to say something. I glared at the deatheaters at my wrists through my unbrushed black hair.



"I have been devoted to you and our cause. I will willingly lay down my life for you, my Lord. My mark still burns with fire for our cause," I pledged fervently.

"Sadly, that is not enough. And I think we all know what is done with traitors…" Dark Lord snickered. The deatheaters all laughed. I saw Spine's neck hair stand on end and felt mine do the same.

Again we were dragged through the Malfoy Manor until we came to an abrupt stop in the office of the house. I was forced to my knees, gagged and blindfolded.

_Perfect. Mother-fucking perfect. _

"You are so close to coming against all you swore upon when you got your Mark… Now the letter and phoenix feathers… And we mustn't forget your mistakes at the ministry… but you have always been devoted… Just in case…"

"Crucio!"

I felt my body convulse, pain stinging around a point in my thigh, then in my neck, leg, shoulder, until I was numb with pain. Then it began anew, a wave of agony hit me, sending me screaming on the floor. Then it was over.

I heard footsteps running all around, and a commotion of activity burst out in the study.

"Well, little thing, it looks like it's your lucky day. I was hoping to get whatever was left of you when He finished, but looks like I will have to wait," murmured Fenrir's voice.

I heard Spine yelp as the muzzle was removed, and then felt the blindfold being untied. As the sense of sight poured flooded my brain with new signals, I saw that a shape was sliding in an ethereal wave of white. An eel glided on the air before hovering in front of Him just long enough to utter, "They are coming." It exploded in rivulets of magic.

I was pushed up into a chair, trying to work out what was going on as the Dark Lord ordered people where to sit. Lucius was seated next to Narcissa, who was whispering nervously into Lucius ear. Lucius himself didn't look to good. He kept flattening his hair with his hand, a nervous trait he had had since school.

I noticed Snape, too. He was sitting on _next to_ the Dark Lord.

He started the conversation, talking to Yaxley about the ministry. It was only when He questioned Lucius it started to get interesting.

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand," said the Dark Lord, being unusually patient.

"I…" began Lucius, but he was distracted by Narcissa playing with his hair.

The Dark Lord slammed his hand on the table in front of them, causing both Lucius and Narcissa to jump back in surprise, to the extent that Narcissa fell off her chair.



"What is it?" asked the Dark Lord.

"My Lord?" questioned Lucius, confused.

"The wand, you stupid useless thing. Don't tell me I got you out of Azkaban for nothing?" hissed Him.

"Oh, um… Elm, with a core of dragon heartstring," stuttered Lucius.

"Finally," said my Lord, exasperated. Lucius made a motion towards His wand, as if wanting to trade.

"Really, Lucius? You want something in return for your wand? I have done enough. You should be thankful."

"Err… No sir," managed Lucius, quite taken aback.

"My Lord, it is an honor to have you in my family house. I am forever grateful for all you have done for us… unlike some people…" I said devotedly.

"An honor… that means so much coming from _you,_" He hissed.

I drew back. At least I wasn't dead.

"You and your family, breeding with werewolves and mudbloods, until your blood is thin and weak and diluted. Your sister is a blood-traitor, and your niece is fucking a werewolf. You must be so proud."

He continued to rant, cursing me, until I heard Spine whimper from under the table. Luckily something else caught his attention. I looked up, where the pained moan had come from, to see a women looking at Snape with tears in her eyes.

"Our guest is awake," chuckled my Lord, "She is a teacher at Hogwarts. The Muggle-Studies teacher. She would have us all mate with muggles, it seems, or werewolves," he added, glaring at me.

"Avada Kedavra!" She fell onto the table. The Dark Lord whispered something to Nagini before leaving the room, our cue to leave. On my way out, the Dark Lord whispered in my ear.

"Be careful where you tread… Your footsteps are being watched."

Part 2: Comic Relief

I awoke to the moans coming from the next room. Obviously being threatened by the most powerful wizard alive hadn't affected Lucius's love life.

_Good for him. Bah._

I shook Spine awake. He growled and rolled up, tongue hanging out happily. I scratched his stomach before walking outside.

_Looks like we have to suck up extra good today._

I sat at the table for breakfast, wolfing down toast and hot chocolate, when I noticed someone. I walked up to Rodolphous, putting my hands on my hips.

"And just when were you planning on telling me you got back?" I asked.

"Err… when you got up? I didn't want to wake you," He said sheepishly.

"What time did you get back?"

"The middle of the night. Karkaroff is dead in a shack, along with several other deserters. The Dark Lord is intent on watching you, but I don't think he really thinks that you are a deserter. What exactly did you do?" Rodo answered.

"Why, come up to my room and I'll extrapolate on the details…"

And for once, I locked Spine out of my room.

o.0


	12. Two Parts of AWESOME

13. Lucius Malfoy was a bearded man.

I awoke to a golden morning, the rays of sunlight hitting the bed at odd angles. Rodo was awake, watching Spine growl and move his legs in his sleep. I yawned, cuddling up to Rodo. He smiled, watching Spine as his lip moved in a silent growl.

"Many things have changed since I left," he said quietly.

"Yes and no. I have Spine, but Lucius and Narcissa still have the same hobby."

Rodo smiled at that thought. I eased myself out of bed, dressing in my usual black robes. I heard Rodo behind me, doing the same. We left our room for the first time since yesterday morning, and the time since had been filled with worthy activities.

We climbed together down the stairs, talking amiably about the events which had passed in our time apart. By the time we entered the breakfast room, the only people missing where Lucius and Narcissa. Rodo raised an eyebrow.

"It happens often," I told him.

We ate breakfast together, listening to the news Snape had brought us from the Order. Once Lucius and Narcissa had arrived and eaten, Narcissa attached to Lucius's waist, we got our first calling.

In the Dark Lord's study, the light was dimmed. We took our seats around the table, waiting for Him to commence the meeting. Lucius stifled a yawn while Narcissa, perched on his lap, whispered in his ear.

"We have now the information we need. The attack on the boy-who-lived-but-who-won't-live-much-longer will commence this afternoon. They will split up into seven different groups. It will be your job to sort out who is the piece of filth," He hissed.

He continued talking for the rest of the hour, discussing possible spells, and who to kill and who to bring in for torture. He finally assigned us to members of the Order to follow.

"Bellatrix, you will attack Nymphadora. I trust you know where your loyalties lie," He said mockingly, to the smirks of the other Deatheaters. Spine bristled under my seat, and I felt Rodo's hand brush my leg.

And then, the meeting was adjourned, and we were to make ready for the attack. We lunched together in the kitchen, the air bristling with trepidation.

Lucius and Narcissa retired first to their room, and Rodo and I followed. I heard moans from the other side of the wall, and Rodo burst out laughing. After a minute I joined him.

I explored the depths of my bag until I found the belt and recovered the dagger from under my pillow.



"Good God, Bella, was that thing under there when we were sleeping together?" asked Rodo.

"Yes, it was, with a dulling charm," I answered. Rodo seemed to relax as the moment warranted.

I slipped the dagger on the belt, which I tightened in turn around my waist. I found the leather vambraces and gauntlet after digging through my chest of drawers. Rodo was likewise, doing the same, outfitting himself for a war of dark magic.

I sat down on the bed, attaching the black leather rimmed in gold and emerald around my lower arm. I then cleaned the gauntlets with a scourging spell.

"Those are the same I gave you, aren't they?" Rodo asked.

"Yes, they are," I smiled, "They work wonderfully." The back was tough, black leather, and small sharp spikes were attached to the knuckles, all decorated in gold trim.

Rodo had a spelled chainmail vest on under his robe, and thick leather gloves. He picked up his wand before opening the door.

"Stay," I told Spine, pointing to his newly acquired bed on the floor.

"Shall we leave?" he asked.

"One second," I answered, pulling my thick black hair until it stayed in a semblance of a ponytail.

We walked out to meet Lucius in the hall, who, unlike Narcissa, was dressed in a fine gold and silver metal chainmail, with jeweled gauntlets and vambraces. Narcissa was teary, hugging Lucius fiercely before he made his way down the stairs.

I stretched up, "Do you think he can carry all that finery and still fight?" I asked with a smile on my face. Rodo smiled and pressed a coin into my hand.

"You're on," he whispered.

We continued down the stairs to find the rest of the deatheaters ready for war. Lucius's costume was the most flamboyant. It cast small reflections like fish scales everywhere.

The Dark Lord came out, floating on smoke. "Are you all ready?" He asked.

A rousing chorus of 'Potter Stinks' answered him, and broomsticks materialized in front of us.

Rodo almost laughed, "If I had had broomsticks on the last mission, I would have saved a month bypassing a mountain."

We flew for an hour until we saw our targets. I sped off after Nymphodora, seeing that Harry Potter was with her. I swerved and ducked, right behind my niece, throwing green bolts of deadly energy at her.



She yelled back curses at me, most of which missed, hitting those behind me. I sped on, keeping Harry close, and trying to get rid of _her. _She sent one killing curse, when I was so close I could almost smell her, and I was reaching for my dagger. I threw up my arm, my vambrace absorbing the spell. The recoil caused me to drop a few feet before racing on, clipping her on the shoulder with a cutting curse, and red blood, shaded gray in the dark night, flew in rivulets.

The Dark Lord followed her for a few moments before screeching, "It isn't him!"

Nymphadora's eyes widened as she heard this, and I saw my chance. I fired a last green bolt of deadly fire at her. At where she was. She and Potter had apparated, leaving the curse to disperse through the air.

I threw back my hair and howled in rage that she had gotten away from me, firing burning curses at the ground until smoke wafted on the gentle breeze.

I collapsed onto my bed, my feet failing me. For once, moans didn't bother me. It seemed everyone was as tired as I was.

I began to take off the armor. The left vambrace was blackened when a killing curse had hit it. That Nympho, had good aim, if nothing else. The dagger had done nothing but weighted down my left side, but I would not forsake it… I knew it could come in handy.

I washed my hands and face, waiting on my bed until Rodo returned.

I was asleep when I heard the door open. I jumped awake, grabbing my dagger from under my pillow. Spine growled a warning from his new bed on the floor. Rodo lit up the room, brandishing his wand threateningly at me. We dissolved into laughs, and I returned to bed as he undressed and eased between the covers.


	13. No Sex

14. No Sex

I woke up to feel Rodo's warm breath on my neck. I smiled without opening my eyes and rolled over to face him. I wrapped my arms around him as he drew me towards him.

For once in Narcissa's fuckbuddy life, she was not the last one down to breakfast. I walked behind Rodo, and into a room filled with black robbed rowdy people. I ate my breakfast without stopping talking to Rodo… except when Narcissa decided to sit in Lucius lap, whispering seductively. Fenrir decided to try that move on Snape, sliding his hand across his lap and siddling into it, whispering in his ear as well. Snape kneed Fenrir, and pushed him off, standing up to hex the werewolf as he was rolling on the ground, holding himself. Green scales started growing out of Fenrir's ears.

Although many of us had just woken up, those who were on guard at the Weasely hole, where just getting back.

Alecto led a generic robbed male out of the room and upstairs, before hexing Amycus on the landing for screaming pregnancy warnings at her.

"You'll get pregnant and DIE, Alecto. Sex is not for –" Amycus lay dazed on the landing for almost an hour before dragging himself up to see what else Alecto's curse had done.

_Hexing practice is basically what you get when a group of deatheaters together, _I thought as I spelled someone's robe on fire.

Rodo and I walked outside, admiring the clouds in the pale gray sky. It was nice to have a day without the fear of this being your last, and until the final war began, it would likely stay this way. We spent almost five minutes on the paths before finding a nice secluded clearing to practice curses.

The patronus was one of the least used curses I knew, but now the dementors were on our side, they were liable to err on the side of killing one of us every time they needed some love. I watched the silvery hawk fly out of Rodo's wand and glide around the clearing. I lifted my wand and uttered the phrase, and a grizzly bear charged out of a cloud of silver. The two ethereal beings played in the clearing, my bear growling at the hawk that flew nears its head.

Lunch was full of jests at Fenrir's sexual orientation after this morning. Lucius and Narcissa were down for a meal with the rest of us for once, and it appeared the only people missing where Alecto and her man… or women… I couldn't really tell.

Out in the hall, Lucius and Narcissa had another fight. We had all surrounded them until they were in the middle of a black robbed circle. That was chanting.

"Hex! Hex! Hex!" we yelled.

"You're never there for me, Lucius," wailed Narcissa.



"You talk in your sleep!" shouted Lucius.

"You never stay on your side of the bed!" moaned Narcissa, causing snickers from the circle.

"You're being unreasonable!" Lucius yelled.

"Well maybe I don't want 'Let's have sex, Cissy' to be the only thing you say to me!" Narcissa screamed.

"Oh snap!" yelled someone in the crowd. I heard the sound as they fell to the floor from Lucius's curse.

"But… Cissy…" stammered Lucius.

"Can't you even think of anything to say? That's it. Lucius, I am not sleeping in the same room as you!" she wailed, running out of the crowd.

"Oh snap!" yelled the robbed figure, staggering to his feet. Lucius fired a curse over his shoulder as he pushed his way to the door.

"Well that's going to last," I said as I sat in my room next to Rodo. "There is a reason she married Lucius. It's one of her greatest pleasures."

"Not to mention talents."

I shot Rodo a look. Spine ran through the doorway, a dead rabbit dragging in his mouth. He sat on his bed and crunched through the bones and sinew of a rabbit leg.

"So that's where you've been!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen Spine since I woke up, as he had gone out hunting early.

I eased myself onto the bed until I sat crossed legged in the middle, facing Rodo.

"How much peace do you think we'll get?" he asked.

"Not long. They have a habbit of coming back together," I answered, laughing with him.

"In more ways than one," he said.

Breakfast was arrade with jokes about Fenrir, as someone had shaved 'gay' into the back of his head. There was also a lot of scheming, but not for the better, as seats were orchestrated to force Lucius and Narcissa to sit next to each other. They sat stone-faced staring at the opposite wall.

"How was your night, Narcissa?" asked Macnair.



"Fine," she said pointedly.

"Well, I've got some space in my bed if you would like some warmth," he said nonchalantly.

"No!" I whispered to Rodo, "His room is on the other side of the wall!"

"I might take you up on that," said Narcissa, glaring at Lucius.

Lucius looked like he might swallow his spoon and end it all, when he stood up.

"Narcissa, you will not sleep with Macnair. Macnair, if you ever touch my wife, I will kill you very, very slowly and painfully," Lucius growled, raising his wand menacingly. He would have probably hexed him, if Narcissa had not launched herself at Lucius, trying to snog the shit out of him.

I leaned to Rodo's ear as we quickly vacated the room, for Narcissa and Lucius were quickly covering the four f's. "I told you, though I would do almost anything for some more peace and quiet."

Rodo smiled mischievously, and I wordlessly followed him into our room.

We slept for a few hours, preparing ourselves for a late night…

We sat next to the wall, waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to retire. When the door finally locked, I took a deep breath and fake-moaned orgasmicly. The talking stopped in the other room when Rodo joined in.

o.0

(ending scene is pushing it a bit)


	14. Suicide is Painless

15. Suicide is Painless

I stepped over the rubble left over from the wall. I inhaled deeply, the scent of blood and the cold night air electrifying me. I raised my wand in front of me and stepped into the building.

The muggle house was larger than most, home to a larger-than-most family. It was lavishly decorated with paintings and alcoves, but Fenrir and Yaxely were making short work of scoping out the rooms.

It was my second attack for the week, the first an empty house that was presumably still burning with enchanted green fire. I suddenly felt something press into my leg – Spine. He had grown accustomed side-along apparating, and accompanied me on most attacks now, exciting himself by killing family pets left outside for the night. He now had a large gash of pink skin running from his shoulder to his hind leg from a golden retriever whose size had been no match for his raw strength and stubbornness.

I was abruptly drawn into the scene at hand as Yaxely was dragging a blonde woman out of her room and into another, screaming until Yaxely's curse hit her. I continued in through the house to see Fenrir growling over a nursery room of some sort, almost salivating, at the sight of the children.

I left Fenrir with the children, hearing the screams and savage growls of the man now more wolf, and the high-pitched terror of the woman, and the disgustingly greasy tone of Yaxely's voice.

I walked upstairs, Spine leaving me to attack the family cat, leaping up onto a table to sink his teeth into its tail as it spun around and clawed his back. Spine spun and hit the cat with his muzzle, sinking his teeth again into its flesh and shaking his head until its spine snapped and the cat moved no more.

I searched the rooms, looking for the man of the house. I found him hiding in his room, a large oak paneled place with lavish paintings and a canopy bed, cowering with what could be assumed as his wife. I drew my wand and hexed the woman, water pouring out of her mouth, drowning her from the inside. The man leapt away from her.

"What do you want?" he stuttered.

"Trying to save yourself. Muggles are always so self-serving." I lifted my wand and red sparks slammed into his chest, causing him to spasm as they were absorbed. I once again flourished my wand and green fire sent him to the release he wanted. He slumped over backwards, and the only sound after was my footsteps and the trickling of water.

Yaxely was downstairs, trying to wipe away the blood that stained his hands as Fenrir licked the blood from his hands. They followed me soundlessly out, stepping over the pool of blood that the dead cat was laying in. Before apparating, I pointed my wand at the sky.

Green fire enveloped the house, exploding to consume all.



Yaxely was still trying to clean the blood of his hands.

"But if I have blood on me there's no way in hell that Alecto will –" he cut off as Amycus approached.

"It went well, I assume," said Amycus.

Spine licked his bloody mouth, tongue hanging out in a lupine grin, looking surprisingly like Fenrir, who was laying on the ground.

I swiftly kicked Greyback, who fell over with a bark, and continued into the house. I took off my dark robe in my room, and put my mask on the table as I procured toast for Spine and me as I washed the dirt off my face in a basin.

As soon as I was clean, I dumped Spine in, and doused him with water, washing off the blood and dirt. I threw some toast onto his bed and Spine jumped out of the water, shaking himself dry.

I was packing my robes and mask away as Rodo walked in.

"Did I miss much at the meeting?" I asked. On our night of torture, it is custom for us not to attend the meeting with the Dark Lord.

"No, but it appears I have," he added, nodding towards my clothes, or lack there-of. I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Draco and Pansy finally arrived. It seems the young mister Malfoy was staying with the Parkinson's, rather than our Lord." I looked at Rodo.

"She's not pregnant then, is she? Draco always was ignorant," I said.

"No, but it seems as though they are getting quite –" Rodo searched for the word, "intimate. Parkinson could rival her soon-to-be mother-in-law."

"Holy shit, not that bad already?" I asked incredulously.

"It seems that way. The Dark Lord himself had to ask them himself otherwise it seems that they would have had sex in his presence," said Rodo, shaking his head.

"Anyway, you will see it this morning. I am going to bed," he added, climbing between the sheets. I did the same, resting my head on his chest.

We awoke the next morning and walked downstairs, Rodo filling me in on the intricacies of infiltrating Hogwarts.



At the table Yaxely was sitting with his arm around Alecto. He had always liked blondes. They were chatting animatitedly, pointedly ignoring the glaring look of Amycus from across the table.

Lucius was sitting with Narcissa in his lap, whispering and giggling in his ear as usual. Pansy was sitting so close to Draco it seemed as though they were on top of each other as well.

I raised an eyebrow at Rodo, who only lifted his lip in response.

Halfway through breakfast Pansy giggled loudly. The girl had silky brown hair, pulled into an immaculate ponytail, something I knew my thick black hair would never do. She had on a very revealing shirt, and with her head thrown back in mirth, I could feel the testosterone in the room increase, something I would have thought impossible before then...


	15. Uses Of Spine

16. The uses of Spine (You dirty people!)

I ran out of my room and into the hallway. I didn't stop as I ran down the stairs two at a time. It wasn't until I slid into my chair that I stopped, hearing Spines nails click on the floor behind me.

I was the last one here. Lucius was here, a chunk of his hair missing in the front, singed off at the end. Amycus was glaring at him from across the table, and Yaxely was trying to edge away from her.

Rodo whispered into my ear, "Lucius was rather frisky last night. Amycus didn't approve though, and went into his room and hexed him. It was rather loud."

I hid a smile as He walked into the room. He looked rather angry, more infuriated than I had seen him before we had taken the ministry. Narcissa had obviously not noticed this, and continued to whisper in Lucius's ear.

The Dark Lord slammed his hand down on the table in front of her, and she jumped back with a surprised squeak.

"If you cannot control yourself, by all means leave the room!" He yelled.

Narcissa left, head down, bowing out of the room. Draco sat upright next to Lucius, staring without blinking at my Lord.

"It is past the time for those who are not fully committed to our cause to get out of the way! The ministry has fallen, but other cards need to be dealt correctly in order to proceed. The end is drawing near for action yet again. Those who think it is amusing to hinder me in this quest, might not find it amusing when I AK your ass!" He swung his head around to gaze into Lucius's eyes, until he was forced to avert his gaze. "It is passed the fucking time for shit like this!" He continued to rant, getting more and more eccentric with each passing word until finally he stopped and threw his head back, shattering the windows in the room.

Without another word, he slammed the door leading into his room.

Everyone filled out, stunned.

"How was the hunt?" I asked Amycus.

"Good. The muggles didn't know what hit them," she replied, smiling wolfishly. "We decided to cast some green flames in the shape of snakes. The muggles were screaming… until we killed them, that is."

I smiled, "I heard you were busy last night."



"Yes, quite. I thought to myself, Amycus, you can't take shit from him like this, so I stormed in there and hexed him and his precious hair. Haven't heard another moan from him since. Him or the missus. At least Amycus leaves me alone when we is at Hogwarts," she said.

Spine yawned loudly, and my gaze drifted outside. Suddenly Amycus got up and left; the sound of two sets of footsteps were going up the stairs.

I turned around to hear a pop behind me. Fenrir and other robbed figures were holding several children captive.

"Spine, fetch Lucius," I told him, realizing who they were. The time was now to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord.

"What is it?" grumbled Lucius. His eyes lit up when he saw the captives. "Can it be…? Draco!"

Draco came running down the stairs, looking disheveled.

"Is this Harry Potter?" Lucius asked, looking excited, "because if it is, do you know how much the Dark Lord will appreciate it? We would be his favorite servants, more than that!"

"Err… I think so…" answered Draco, looking longingly upstairs.

I waited, my eyes raking over their poor, defenseless, stupid bodies. Fenrir was almost drooling over the girl, with her ugly bushy hair… and he was holding a sword.

"What is this?" I shrieked, lunging for the sword.

"A sword, bitch," answered the girl. I slapped her hard across her face, and her eyes watered with pain.

"Put them in the cellar," no one moved, "Now!"

Fenrir whined quietly. "But leave the girl," I said.

"Do you know what this means, if it is the sword?" I whispered to Lucius.

Potter and the Weasely-boy were pushed down the dark stairs of the cellar. I grabbed the girls arm and dragged her through the doorway into another small room, the library.

I flicked my wand and ropes bound her to a chair, and her head hung limply on her body, giving her the resigned look that all prisoners eventually have. Greyback whined in his throat, a lot like a dog wanting a treat held just out of its reach.

Spine jumped into the room just as the door closed us.

"How did you get the sword?" I asked, dragging her head up by her nest of hair.

"Go to Hell, bitch," she snapped.



"Oh, I intend to. But you will go there first unless you tell me what I want," I said silkily.

"Why don't you fuck Voldemort and leave us all alone," she spat.

Fenrir gave a laughing cough. I shot him a look and continued, "I would not be using that language with us if you want to leave without getting yourself fucked."

She paled.

"Let's start with something you should know. What's your name?" I asked.

"Hermione," she said.

"Yes, Potter's mudblood friend. How did you get this sword?" I asked again.

The wench spat at me. "Spine," I said, and a wave of confusion spread over her, before Spine trotted out of the shadows, and looked at her. Then he dived, grabbing the soft bone of her ankles.

She screamed. Spine growled deep in his throat, before gently shaking his head.

"Back." Spine let go, and returned to the shadows. There was a soft trickle of blood on the floor as the wound bled freely. Again Fenrir whined like a dog.

"Oh that's awfully nice. Get animals to do you torturing. Curses to good for you?" she spat.

"No, but the cruciatus curse has a way of making people faint and delirious with pain. I need your tongue in your head still," I told her.

"Fine, mudblood, if you won't tell me…" I grabbed the sword from Fenrir and took it to the cellar door.

"Griphook, is this the sword of Gordric Gryffindor?" I asked.

"… No, it is a fake," he answered hoarsely.

"_Expelliramus!_" shouted a voice from inside, and Lucius's wand flew out of his hand. I growled at him, and suddenly all of the prisoners rushed out of the cellar. Draco's wand soon followed, and hexes flew.

"Stop or she dies!" I screamed. I grabbed the mudbloods throat and dragged her towards me, holding her arms behind her and sweeping my dagger to her throat.

They stopped. That is one of the biggest assets of a deatheater attack. They will sacrifice their own to get whatever needs be done. These children were weak, letting their affection for a friend hinder their entire escape.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were behind me, only Cissy's wand raised. Suddenly, a chandelier fell, and the pop of a house elf apparating found my ears just before the crash of glass.



"You!" I screamed, "Cissy, get him!"

But her wand only shot out of her hand.

_Nice._

Suddenly pops of people apparating filled the air, and the house-elf rushed towards Hermione. I grabbed the dagger away from her neck and through the house-elf's sternum. He made a bubbling sound, before dropping in front of me. None other than Harry Potter ran over, apparating with the house-elf's body and the mudblood.

I screamed, as Fenrir howled for his lost prey.

"Holy fucking shit. Didn't you ever learn to hold onto your wand?" I screamed at Narcissa. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well, were in deep shit now. Did no one tell the Dark Lord?" asked Fenrir.

"No one," answered Lucius.

"What ever you do, don't mention the sword," I counseled as we headed into His study.


	16. Feathers, Fire, and Blood

17. Feathers, Fire, and Blood

I left the office to find my hand shaking. The Dark Lord had not been happy, but due to an unnatural talent for throwing people under the bus like good deatheaters, Lucius and I pinned the whole thing on Fenrir. I waited outside the door, Spine sent into my room at my bidding.

Fenrir had blood running out of the corner of his mouth as he stumbled out of the room. He liked it back into his mouth in a terrible display of werewolf blood-lust. This seemed to strength him, and he stood up straight before going falling to the ground.

His shallow breathing told me he was unconscious but not yet dead. I touched his side, apparating to his room. It smelt of rotten flesh and liquids I would rather not ask about. I moved him into his bed and performed a healing charm. His wounds disappeared… It wouldn't do to have him die… we might need another scapegoat next time.

I walked into my room, the shaking had stopped but I felt on edge. I had to wait for Rodo to finish his rounds before he would come home, and Amycus and Alecto weren't here, they were teaching at Hogwarts.

Lucius was sitting in at the kitchen table, holding a glass containing some sort of expensive wine.

"What is it? You seem rather quite today," I said.

"Pansy… and Draco. That wrench is besmirching the family name," he said sullenly.

"What the Hell, she's not family yet, have I missed something?" I asked.

"All I hear from that side of the wall is moans of affection. It's sickening," he moped.

"Welcome to my life. Let's just say the walls aren't as thick as Narcissa thinks," I said, smiling.

Lucius paled.

"Come on, we need to find something to do."

He followed me out of the room. Spine jumped down the stairs, nails clicking on the floor boards. I walked out of the door and into the garden. I grabbed him and Spine, and apparated to a forest I had near our houses when we were younger, no deserted except for the occasional sheep-rapist.

"Where are we?" Lucius asked, pulling cobwebs off his robes.

"Where Cissy and I grew up. Don't tell me you don't remember this place? You and Cissy were making out in this forest when you were 16," I told him.

"Oh. That forest," he said. Spine yelped and ran through some bushes, chasing after something.

I ran after Spine, wand raised. I heard Lucius curse and follow, wondering where the fuck we were going.



Spine led us far through the woods, over logs and through streams, until we stopped in a clearing. Spine jumped down a hole in the ground, scattering rabbits into the woodland around us. I stunned two before they all ran away.

I picked up the dead rabbits as Lucius looked quizzically at me.

"So this is what you spent your childhood doing. No wonder you are so fucked up," he told me.

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one who was having sex in the common rooms in fifth year."

Lucius took on a shade of red. "That was Cissy's idea."

"Uh huh. Sure it was," I said.

I apparated with Spine into the hall, dropping the dead rabbits in front of Fenrir's door.

"Fenrir not feeling well, eh?" asked Rodo as I helped him take off his battle armor.

"Well, he brought Potter and the mudblood here, then failed to be able to contain them in the cellar," I said.

"I see."

I sat on the bed next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"This war is going to absorb us all."

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"We have lost many, but still a few people are able to hinder us enough to make a difference. An _order_ of teenagers and old wizards is all they have left. How can they be holding out? They don't have Ministry, they don't have any support, fuck, and they don't even want to use killing spells!" his voiced raised to a near shout at the end.

"But, we are winning. We _have _taken the Ministry, we _have_ killed many of them, and recruited more of us," I said.

"But they have not yet fallen. Under all these odds, how can they survive?" he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. It was cold, windy and it reminded me of Azkaban, all the Dementors flying around."

"It's okay," I said, pulling him down on top of me.

As I ran downstairs for the next meeting, I noticed the rabbits were gone, say for some bones and fur. I picked up the fur and stashed it in my room before running downstairs.



"Did you have fun at Gringotts yesterday?" a voice asked as I entered the room. I froze.

All eyes were on me, leaving me to answer meekly, "what?"

"You were at Gringotts yesterday. Someone was in the Lestrange family vault," He said, smiling.

_Fucking great. Some hidden joke at my expense._

"No, I wasn't," I said.

"Then where were you? Care to explain?" He asked.

"I was out hunting rabbits with Spine," I answered, bowing.

"Then it was _my_ mistake. I clearly saw you and Lucius walk out into the yard and apparated together," He smiled.

I could feel blood rushing into my face. Lucius was glancing away, Draco staring at his father, even though Pansy was intent on making him notice her.

"He was with me, hunting," I said through gritted teeth.

"Of course. Rodolphous, I advise you to keep more control over your property," the Dark Lord said before continuing.

I bristled, and spent the entire meeting trying to stop from tearing out Lucius's throat for not denying it.

I finally began to leave the room, the meeting adjourned, when I heard a voice.

"Stay for a minute, Bellatrix."

_Shit._

I turned around to be slapped in the face. That was the only thing I wasn't expecting. Getting bitch-slapped by the Dark Lord… well, I don't think a precedent existed.

"You and your griffin feathers. Now this. Leaving the Manor without permission, taking another's husband–"

"Surely you don't think–"

"I didn't think you were a traitor either." I felt my body stiffen, and slowly float up into the air. I can't really explain, though it felt like I was wearing shackles, and dragged up into the air, hands outstretched and feet dangling inches from the ground.

The Dark Lord walked until he was right in my face, centimeters from my chest, expanding as it was from breathing heavily.



"Do not misuse my trust, Bellatrix," He said coldly.

I was then dropped. It might not seem like far up in the air, but from one second all muscles relying on an unseen force to gravity taking a hold of your body, it was quite a change.

I collapsed in a heap on the floor, pretty sure that my leg couldn't normally twist like that.

I got up and walked up the stair before collapsing on the bed.

Rodo, who was waiting for me, lay down on the bed next to me, and reached over my stomach to pull me closer. Before he could I leapt up and ran to the bathroom.

I retched into the toilet, flecks of blood mixed in with dinner. Rodo held my hair back, and I could almost feel the cold run out of me. I felt frigid, though the air hadn't changed.

"What's wrong?" asked Rodo.

"He's… punishing me," I said, before coughing up more blood.

Rodo stayed with me, sick as I was. It was not the worst I had endured, though it was close.

I found out that my blood must have thinned, because not only did I puke it, I also sneezed it up, coughed it up, cried it out and randomly bled from my fingernails.

Rodo made me blood replenishing potions, which I took regularly, and if the toilet had not been magical, I would have been pretty sure that it would have been blocked up by my blood.

It was a long night, and when I awoke, sleeping only in the early hours of the morning, I found a vial on my bedside table.

Raising my head from my blood-stained pillow, I saw it was made of the same burnished metal as my dagger and arrow tip.

I grew angry, the lack of sleep fueling my emotions.

I picked up the vial, threw it into the fire, cracking the thin metal tube, and watched the red liquid burn up, turning the flames blue.

I watched the flames, the burning of one of the items that had caused me so much pain.

"Accept help," the voice said, then the vial melted, and the potion ceased to exist.

I dropped to the floor.

I knew the voice.

Slughorn.

Nice To Be Continued, Eh?


	17. Potholes and Portkeys

18. Potholes and Portkeys

"Nothing is more dangerous than snakes with guns" – Ask-a-Ninja Ninja

"Hey guys, look what I found!"

_Shit._

Fenrir rushed over, as they flipped through the pages of a magazine. I flicked my wand and the paper disintegrated into a pile of soot. Yaxely just lifted up the mattress on the four poster bed and pulled out another copy.

I walked outside, Spine trailing at my heels.

This house was smaller than last night, home to a few wizards which Yaxely and I had killed, leaving the wolfhound bitch to Fenrir.

Spine followed me outside to the bodies of the witch and wizard. I turned them over, feeling in their pockets, years of practice guiding my hands. I took the wands from them both, as well as all the money they were carrying on them at the time – 27 galleons 2 sickles.

I made my way into the house when a ball of fur attacked my face. I threw it off and sent it into quivering fits as red light pulsed over its body. The cat's chest spasmed violently then stopped.

_That's the problem with torturing animals. Their fragile hearts can't withstand all the magic._

I stepped over the cat, and Spine sniffed the body, just to make sure it was dead.

I walked outside before sending a ring of fire around the house.

"Out!" I yelled. The fire crackled loudly as the two figures ran outside, carrying as many magazines as they could…

I awoke with a pounding head ache. Rodo had left early this morning, and I was alone in the room, except for Spine. I heaved myself up, seeing the remnants of a vile in the fire.

Spine jumped up onto the bed, seating himself next to me.

_Of all that could have sent me all those things, Slughorn was one of my last guesses. The risks he took – Hell, the risks he put me in! He had been fond of me, in school, I the perfect little Slytherin girl, but THIS?! _

Anger swelled up inside me as I stormed out of my room.



"Dumbledore's gay!?" Draco screamed, staring wide-eyed next to Pansy… or rather, Pansy was almost standing on top of him.

"Yes," said Lucius boredly, looking at the pages of _The Prophet, _"They've done a good job here, they have."

"He can't be gay! Where's your proof?" demanded Draco.

I walked in, sitting at the far side of the table, "Well, he is rather flamboyant, and Potter and him have been having "private meetings" for a while now…"

"Dumbledore isn't gay, I –" Pansy slapped her hands over her mouth. We all raised an eyebrow, and stared at her blushing face.

There was something like electricity in the air, something that had been growing for a while. Spine could feel it, every time we passed a bush he growled at it, sniffed it, and occasionally pissed on it.

I walked into the front room to Yaxely and Fenrir looking at their magazine. I sat near the window, looking at the gray clouds swirling in the sky.

"Good Mole, they don't have a wizarding version of this, do they Fenrir?" asked Yaxely.

I snorted loudly, but they ignored me.

"Nope, though I find _Wolfhounds Weekly_ equally entertaining," answered Fenrir.

Yaxely made a face. He inspected a page closely, and then glanced up at me.

I growled a curse, and stormed out, leaving Yaxely to deal with his now-burning eyes.

I ended up in Narcissa's room, listening to her talk, and avidly waiting for Rodo or Amycus to finish their duty to the Dark Lord.

"And then I said, 'No Pansy, that's not polite,' but she sat there anyway and stuck her tongue out at me, really I don't know what Draco sees in her –" Narcissa said, brushing her hair.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"Well, it was just that Pansy isn't very nice, and now we are talking about marriage, she's not even a pureblood –"

"So you hate the inbred bitch?" I said.

"More or less, though I wouldn't have said it quite so –" Narcissa begun.



"Well, an enemy of yours is an enemy of mine, sister," I said, smiling.

"That's very kind of you, Bella; I don't why you don't act this nice all the time –" I cut her off again, by walking out of the room.

My head pounded as I stepped through the door and into the darkness of Draco's room. I grabbed Pansy's pony tail and pulled her off Draco's lap and mouth.

"Oh!" was Draco's reply, and then, "Where are you going with her, bitch?"

"Hell."

I slammed his door shut, ignoring Pansy's incessant 'ouch's. I let go of her hair and stared her hard in her eyes.

She looked at the floor.

"Didn't your mother tell you to look at elders when they speak to you?" I asked, sneering.

She just kept staring down. Wrong answer. Obviously, someone had left Hogwarts for a reason.

I grabbed the top of her head with my nails, dragging her face upwards. Tears collected in the corners of her dark blue-gray eyes.

"What do you want?" she said in a small voice.

"Are you fucking with Draco?" I asked her.

"What?" she answered, a confused look on her face. I sighed.

"Are you engaging in sexual intercourse with Draco Malfoy, the boy in the room you were just in?" I said.

"Um… I think so."

"Sex, you stupid little girl! Are you having sex?" I shouted. It is times like these you thank Lucius for inheriting a house with thick fully stone walls.

"Oh… " her face turned red, but she nodded.

"Are you using the proper spells?" I asked, relaxing my grip on her hair.

"Err… no. Are there spells?" she asked, incredulously.

"Damn it, girl, of course there are spells! Spells for contraception – so you don't get pregnant," I added, after seeing her blank stare.



"Have you been using them?" I asked again.

"No."

"When was the last time you got your monthlies? Your 'womanly cycle?'" I shouted again.

"Excuse me?" she said, an affronted look on her face.

I sighed, let go off her hair and inhaled deeply. "There is a 'special place' between your legs, Pansy –"

She cut me off, "Of course, I'm not an idiot. It was about a month and a half ago. I'm due for it any day know."

"And yet you and Draco are taking every opportunity to squirm like eels?"

Her face turned almost two shades higher than red.

"Any morning sickness?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you feel like heaving in the morning, Pansy? Answer me!" I grabbed her hair again.

"No, no I don't. Why?" she asked, bewildered.

"Stay still." I flicked my wand, sending purple and pink sparks around her stomach.

"What the Hell…" Pansy said, as the sparks shone bright red.

Pansy was walking down the stair the next morning. Only Draco was on the steps watching her tear-stained face look at him until she finally apparated.

I was standing next to Rodo, and we were in turn next to Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa was staring into space, with a disappointed look on her face.

Lucius was standing awkwardly, his hand around Narcissa waist.

Rodo cleared his throat, "You need to teach you son some very important spells…"

Its cannon! I swear! Pansy and Draco don't get married, so something has to separate them. Pregnancy, I choose you! (Pokémon reference) And don't worry; Pansy will just grow up to be some Knockturn Alley entertainer…


	18. The Thing We All Do

19. The Thing We All Do (Credit to John's essay title)

OMG. People are going to think I have actual experience with what's in here.

Draco landed on his back with a thump, gasping as the air was forced out of his lungs as he impacted. The crowd applauded as Draco sat stunned, gasping like a fish on the ground.

He collapsed on feeble arms, and moaned loudly. "Why do these things happen to me?"

"Because you're an asshole Draco, that's why," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

The crowd parted before me, and I walked into the building with Spine on my heels.

_Nothing like some whup-ass in the morning._

I climbed the stairs into my room, and was greeted by Rodo.

"I was watching," he said, motioning to the window, "Very nice."

"Thanks."

I let him brush the hair off my shoulder and murmur in my ear, "I liked the last curse and the flick of the wrist…"

I left the room for lunch, Spine chasing dust motes lit up by the rays of sunlight let in by the dirty windows. Narcissa was downstairs nursing Draco, cuddling him like a toddler. The motion of my buxom sister embracing her son, who was as tall as her drove incestic thoughts into my mind.

Gagging, I sat down at the far end of the table, eating what was left over from lunch.

"Bella-bunny, Can I have a word with you?" asked Narcissa.

I walked outside, where she cornered me.

"Why did you have to beat the shit out of Draco?" she asked, eyes flaring.

"He was being an idiot."

"Well, he wasn't. Don't go hurting my family, or you will be very sorry Bellatrix."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered defiantly.

"What's wrong with you? Menopausal hormones sending clucky thoughts to your brain?" I taunted.

"At least I am a woman and have womanly problems–" she began.

"Is that what mother told you to make you feel special? Because you're not Cissy. You are stupid and dumb, and your marriage was only to increase the blood lines," I screamed, my anger flaring.



Narcissa bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Lucius is with the Dark Lord all the time now. When he does come back he is too tired to, he is tired. Draco has more outings than anybody, and he thinks He is trying to let him prove himself," she wailed.

"What else would He be doing?" I snarled, "Draco's lucky he's not dead already."

"My family is going to die, Bella, and you don't even care," she said in a small voice.

I looked guiltily away and saw Draco run behind the kitchen door. I slammed it open, hearing a satisfying squeak from Draco.

Narcissa walked back into the kitchen, gathering Draco from behind the door and leaving me alone in the hall. Spine had gone off to chase rabbits.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. The last nights shift had not yet returned. I got up and changed. Spine had not yet returned from hunting.

I walked downstairs, past the yelling groups of people, and got breakfast. I wondered back upstairs, trying to get away from the rowdy group of people that were the deatheaters, making that's what she said jokes, and betting on how long before Narcissa and Lucius got to third base.

I opened the door to my room. Spine was there. Hanging by a rear foot in the air.

His eyes moved, but not by much, invisible bonds holding his front legs against his sides, and his last two stretched up and together, as if anchored to a piece of air. The scars revealing Spine's skin on his head were red with the flow of blood to his head. Blood dripped from his nose and the corner of his eyes.

I flicked my wand and caught Spine before he crashed to the floor. He shook his head, sending droplets of blood around the room. He tried to get up, only to have his legs give way under him. I saw bruises on his chest and leg, purple rippling across pink scars and white fur.

I tried all the healing potions I could find. Spine could not manage to even lick my hand after the first hour.

My spells told me he had internal bleeding, but the potions didn't work to fix it.

When blood started to drip out of his nose, I knew he was drowning in his own blood. Slowly but surely, until he couldn't breathe, blood would clog his lounges, giving him an agonizing death.

I wanted to end his suffering, and I knew that I could do nothing to help him.

I pointed my wand at him, and the green flames circled his body. His eyes never left mine, a questioning look as to why I was killing him instead of an enemy.

Spine gurgled, a frightening noise that should never be uttered by a living thing, and then flopped over.



And that is how Spine died. Not in a battle for my Lord's glory. Not killing a mudblood. Not even killing prey. He died in my room from getting beat up.

No Deatheater lives the normal life expectancy, but most of the deaths in our profession come with honor. Honorable deaths like dying in a tussle with the order, or a mudblood, or maybe even after winning a drinking contest.

I burnt Spine's body, and scattered his ashes out the window, watching them float to the ground. Sadly there was no wind.

Pause here for effect

I stormed downstairs. I grabbed Draco by the shoulders.

"You motherfucking bastard. You killed my motherfucking dog. You – should – go – to – HELL!" The last line was punctuated by grabbing his neck and shaking his head back and forth.

"You made my mother cry!" Draco yelped.

"Your magic was all over his motherfucking body. Clean up your motherfucking act!" I screamed.

"You're an bitch who cares about your dog more than people!" Draco said.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHERFUCKING DOG YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD WHO DESERVES TO GO TO MOTHERFUCKING HELL FOR ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT YOU DID TO A MOTHERFUCKING DOG WHO CAN'T DEFEND ITSELF AGAINST MOTHERFUCKING MAGIC!"

"What is going on?" asked Lucius, leading Narcissa conspicuously out of a closet.

"Your son is pansy who kills dogs for a living."

"What no heirs?" said Lucius.

I slapped him. "No you bastard, he is motherfucking twit who killed my dog." I turned to Draco, "what did you do, fly above him on your broom so he couldn't even attack you back? You're a worthless coward who fucks his mother!"

"Bella, you may be upset, but that is crossing the line! It's a lie!" stammered Narcissa.

My only response was to look Lucius in the eyes and say, "Look's like you have some competition."

Ok, so I played with Draco a bit for this episode.

Spine needed to die.

Yes, I know Bellatrix should have killed Draco, but he couldn't die, and so I just went for anger and swearing, and this is one of the final things to mentally push her over the edge.

I can't deny she is crazy by the time she dies.


	19. The Tightening Noose

20. The Tightening Coil

like a hangman's noose

I awoke to the smell of hot chocolate. Rodo sat on the end of the bed, stirring a steaming mug. I got up and accepted it, inhaling the beautiful smell.

My eyes gaze shifted to the empty bed under the window, and I arched my neck, my emotions guarded.

"It's okay," Rodo said, moving to my side.

"Of course it is. He was only a dog. Not even human," I replied.

I felt my Dark Mark burn, and locked eyes with Rodo. We apparated into the study, the force of the burning numbing my arm. I seated myself beside Rodo and Fenrir.

The light of the window did not touch the last chair at the head of the table. "The time of the battle is now. The resistance has claimed Hogwarts. It is time to regain our right. The right given to us, the purebloods, not the filth that the muggles have forced into our bloodlines. It is our right to have the wizarding world. The order should know this. Muggles are lesser than us, no more than dumb beasts. It is time for us to extract our right," we saw the glimmer of teeth as he smiled, "and punish the wizards that have welcomed muggles into their halls and beds. It is time for wizards to rule!"

We cheered, with Fenrir's howl punctuating the yells. We left the room singing 'Potter Stinks.'

Upstairs, I donned my battle gear, the waiting (and hoping) for this day to come finally over. I shrugged on my heavy outer robe, and climbed downstairs.

Our force, 100 strong, not including the werewolves that Fenrir lead, and the giants and other creatures of darkness joining us.

Narcissa was standing next to Draco and Lucius, who in turn were standing near the Dark Lord.

"Are you coming?" I asked Narcissa.

"Why not? I can't leave my son and my husband."

"You can't fight. You would be a hindrance."



Narcissa stood up straighter, "That is why our merciful lord has agreed to let me stay near him on the battlefield."

_I'm sure that's why he wants you near._

I sighed, and walked over to the Dark Lord.

"You will go inside, and battle the ones holding the castle. Try to break their ranks, making them run, kill children," he hissed.

I bent on one knee, "Yes, my lord."

I waited for His signal, and ran into the closet. I appeared on the other side, Draco holding the door open. I stepped out, and waited in the room with the other Deatheaters.

Even now, the waiting was not over. I could feel adrenaline rushing through my veins, and my hand itched to raise my wand.

I stood, letting the underlings go out first, like Draco and his posse and other random clothed figures. At His nod, I opened the door and ran outside.

Werewolves were howling, attacking younger students, blood pouring from their mouths. Fenrir was tearing at a young witches arm, pulling it behind her out of the socket. Her face was hidden under her once blonde curls that were stained with blood.

Amycus leapt after Flitwick, and was dueling intensely; blue and green spark emanating from each wand. Amycus was leaping to doge, showing a surprising amount of flexibility.

I ran up into a hall, to fight the order. I jumped over a fallen black figure and entered the fight.

I cornered two school children on the stair case, aiding Alecto as she shot stunning curses at them. I held my wand high and wielded it menacingly.

"I don't think your faces quite match," said Alecto, flashing me a look, "Let me fix it."

"Bitch," spat Padma as she stepped forward, intending to hex her. I swept in from the side, sending green bolts of light pulsing through her body.

Pavarti screamed and ran to her sister, kneeling at her side.

Alecto stunned her, and kicked her in the side. "That's for caring," she spat.



We nodded, and continued up the stair case.

I walked down the hallway of classrooms, checking in each one, my dagger at the ready. I saw a flicker of movement down the hall and saw the werewolf and Nymphet, walking closer, wands raised.

I hid behind a column, waiting for them to pass.

"I smell something," a man's voice said.

"What?" a young voice chimed in.

"Something… different," he replied, and stopped, feet from where I was waiting.

I paused, then rushed out, stunning the werewolf and thrusting my dagger into my niece's sternum.

"Why?" she asked, gurgling blood.

"Ask God for me, slut," I replied, pulling out my dagger and letting her body drop to the floor.

I reached down and slit the werewolf's throat, and left the happy couple there to die.

I ran into the Great Hall, my pulse racing as I stabbed and shot spells at the order. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. I chased after a child, stunning them at the top of the stairs, close enough to hear the soft "oh" before they hit the landing.

I ran into another child, one taller than me, and cursed him. Blood leaked from his eyes and nose as he fell to the floor.

I slashed at a small child with a stupid expression on her face, with long blonde hair. She twirled to the side like some sort of dancer, and I stunned her. Stupid bitch.

I looked around, seeing our numbers diminish. I saw the great oaf Hagrid throw someone across the room. I saw the small teacher, Flitwick, bring another deatheater to his knees. I saw Fenrir, cornered by school children, and foaming at the mouth.

I also saw my sister and Lucius fleeing the room screaming for their son. Damn Draco.

Us, we were getting beaten! Us of pure blood! Strangled by the weeds that the muggles had planted. I felt my rage renew and I pushed past children, stabbing and shooting off killing curses.



Suddenly a small witch with red hair faced me.

"You are a sad cow," she yelled, trying to hex me. I waved the curse aside with a flick of my wand.

"And, you dearest little child, are an ugly little chit, capable of being nothing more than a Knockturn Alley whore," I replied, sending green fire at her. She jumped aside, casting a patronus to deflect the blow. The force of the blow scattered the horse and knocked the girl off her feet and the wand from her hand.

I advanced on her, wand raised.

A killing curse exploded on the wall behind me.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" she screamed.

I turned to see Molly Weasley throw off her cloak and charge towards me, looking like a rather fat rhino.

I fired a killing curse, and dodged a hex, spinning away to fire another A. K. (witches can use shorthand too!) I jumped to the left, firing a string hexes that Molly evaded by spinning right.

I snarled, shooting curse after curse until the ground became hot with the sparks of magic, and the sweat from our bodies.

I side-stepped and twirled away, panting as I drew myself up, noting the Dark Lord's fight with Kingsley, McGonagall, and Slughorn.

"How will the family cope when mommy's gone the same way as poor Freddie?" I taunted, sending a killing curse at her. She dodged it.

"After you, there's just Arthur, George, Ginny, Ron, and Percy? How will they ever _survive_ without you?" I yelled, dodging another killing curse by jumping onto a table.

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" screamed Molly.

I laughed at her, but was suddenly cut short as a burst of green light hit me in the chest.

_Oh snap!_

And then I died.

Famous last words, eh?


End file.
